Harrys last stand
by emeraldsgem
Summary: This is my first attempt for fanfic.Please read and review. The first few chapters are slow, but I promise its now getting better.It centers on Harry, Neville and Jewel.
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I do not own Harry, Ron, Draco, Charlie ( I wish ) Bill.. or the rest. Now, I wish I own them for I would be a millionaire or something.I own the ones I made up like Tia ( the house elf ) and her Mistress, my dog and my own life _**

**Tia: It was only a dream Mistress.**

**Mistress: I know, but why is it still haunting me?**

**Tia: It haunts you because of what you were forced to do.**

**Mistress: I am no better than them..**

**Tia: You are better than them Mistress. You did what you did to save your children.**

**_Prologue_**

_**Draco falls to the floor, screaming as Lord Voldermort said "Crucio". His body shaking from the pain, he tastes the blood flowing from the cuts and spells he had already endured. Lord Voldermort stops and laughs cruelly. Draco looks up, his mother pale and still in the mooonlight, the tears running down her face as her sister Bella holds onto her arm. He knows why this is happening. He failed the Dark Lord. He did not kill Dumbledore, Snape did. And now he is paying the price for his failure. He didn't care. He didn't wish to be a Death Eater. Only because Lord Voldermort had threatened his family, did he do it. Now, all he wishes for is death. He should have told Dumbledore about it, he should have let him go so that he and his mother could have been away from this place. But now, he is dealing with an enraged wizard and no one who will help him. He felt Lord Voldermort hit him with another spell, he saw stars exploding infront of him but did not cry out in pain. He didn't wish to give Lord Voldermort the satisfaction of hearing it anymore. All of a sudden, he feels himself drifting off as his body goes numb. He sees nothing, for he has fainted. Lord Voldermort snaps, "Get him out of my sight. I'll deal with him again later." Narcissa trembles but does not cry out, knowing the tears are enough to bring attention from the Dark Lord. He turns and looks at her, she raises her eyes so that they meet his. He says to her in a soft voice, " Draco has displeased me, and you know what I do to people who displease me." Narcissa trembles and nods, letting her gaze fall to the floor. He says to her, "You are lucky that I'm in a generous mood and will not do anything to you. You are free to go now." Narcissa bows her head and whispers a soft "Thank-you Master, you are most generous to me." Bella grabs Narcissa and they walk out the door, staring at each other...**_

_**Mean while 200 miles way in Godric Hollow...**_

_**She wakes up with a start, trembling. She jumps out of the bed and grabs her wand on the night stand beside of her. She runs down the hall, her long black hair tinged with red flying as she runs. She stops at the first room, covered with everything imaginable dragons. She walks over to the bed and sees the sleeping figure of her son. She then goes to the second room, covered with Qudditch players. She walks over to that bed and sees the sleeping figure of her other son. She gives a soft sigh of relief seeing both her boys safe. She leans against the wall and shakes, her arms hugging her body tight. She feels the tears falling and wipes them away impatiently with the back of her hand. She stumbles out of the room and leans against the wall sliding downwards. As she reaches the floor, she puts her hands on her face to stifle the sobs of relief. She hears a soft noise and lookes up, wand at the ready, but only to look up into the large green eyes of her house elf Tia. She lookes at Tia and gives a small smile while Tia grabs her hand and leads her back to her bedroom. She curls up in bed and looks out the window for the longest time, seeing the shadows from the moonlight dancing off the trees. She gives a small start, having forgotten Tia was still in the room until hearing her voice.**_

_**Tia: "Mistress, it was only a dream."**_

_**Mistress: "Not a dream, it was real."**_

_**Tia: "No Mistress. It was a dream."**_

_**As soft sigh is heard then, "You yourself know that it was real and it was a nightmare, not a pleasent dream."**_

_**Tia: "You did what you had to, to protect your children Mistress."**_

_**She shakes her head sadly then says, "I'm no better than the DeathEaters Tia. I killed two people."**_

_**Tia glares at her Mistress and snaps back at her, "Its not your fault. It was thiers. They came after you 3 days after having the kids and tried to kill the three of you on the spot. If you did nothing, the three of you would be dead."**_

_**She nods her head, looking out the window trying to make the tears stop.**_

_**Tia gets up onto the bed and wraps her arms around her, then whispers," They were bad. They were part of the Death Eaters Mistress.Tia rather you have killed them then you and the kids be dead andTia be stuck with them."**_

_**She looks at Tia, her dark purple eyes almost even darker with the thoughts running thru her head before whispering, " Why is it that it still haunts me Tia?"**_

_**Tia: "It haunts you because you were forced to do it Mistress. You did not want to kill your own family."**_

_**She shakes and whispers "I know Tia. Go and get some sleep before the boys get up."**_

_**I know, its not that great. Its my first time posting something here and I'd appreciate all comments. Good and bad, it does not bother me. lol.**_

_**Here is a taste of the next chapter. I hope that you like it.**_

**"You won't find her here, nor in England. She is on vacation." says Neville, a smirk playing on his lips.**

**"Bullshit Longbottom. She is here in England, she has not left and we need her help. I do not know who you think you are, lying to us." says Moody as his fist bangs down hard on the table, sending 3 plates crashing to the floor.**

**"What is it you want from her "**_Professor?_**" "says Neville, glaring at Moody.**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. J.K.Rowling owns Harry,Ron,Ginny, Bill, Charlie ( I wish ).. I own the ones I make up.. Like Tia (the house elf) and Jewel, my dog and my life..**_

**Neville: She won't do it!**

**Mrs. Longbottom: You know, my grandson is right. **

**Remus Lupin: She's the only one that Death Eaters do not know about.. **

**Chapter 1**

**Two soft pops are heard in the faint morning air as Remus and MadEye appear in an alley next to a muggle shop. They wait for a few seconds then another popping sound is heard, this time abit louder and Tonks appears. They come on out, glancing and seeing not many muggles or wizarding people around like they had figured. The sun is just rising, bathing the town in a soft orange glow. Remus mutters something about it is going to be a hot one, while MadEye tries to figure out which street to take. MadEye finally figures it out and starts walking, Remus grinning and glancing around. Tonks lets out s oft chuckle and shakes her head following the two infront of her. Remus breaks the silence asking "Are you sure that we are going the right way Moody?" Moody glances over his shoulder and says "You want to lead, then lead boy. These directions say this street, then Ivy street." Tonks laughs then quickly covers her mouth getting a glare from both guys, her lips smirking at both of them. Both guys shake their head and Moody mutters "I'm glad this is not no stealth mission or else we'd be goners." Tonks steps back, as if she had been slapped in the face, Remus sighs and goes to grab her hand. Tonks glares at both and keeps walking,ignoring the hand offered to her. Remus leans forward and whispers in Moodys ear "Nice going Moody. You of all people should know not to piss off Tonks. Its like pissing off an older and more spell knowing version of Ginny Weasly." Moody shrugged his shoulders and looked up. To the left, they finally came to Ivy street. They walked down the street, going by well tended to muggle and wizard homes, until they reach the house they are looking for. They knock softly on the door 3 times and wait.They do not wait long, for 2 more soft knocks are heard from the inside, and Moody knocks 4 more times. They wait, and then the door opens. They see the Matriarch of the family, Mrs. Longbottom. She looks as if she has been up for hours, even tho they had messaged her 30 minutes ago. Her hair in a tight bun (reminding the three of Minerva), a dark green velvet dress and her hand holding a wand.The three quickly went in. The Matriarch does not look surprised at seeing them standing on her doorway at 5:30 in the morning. **

**She brings them into the breakfast nook where Neville Longbottom is drinking a cup of coffee, trying to wake up. His hair is dishevelished, and he is wearing T-shirt and a pair of jeans. His eyes grow big as he glances at the three entering, looking to his grandmother. He quickly finishes his cup and starts to get up when Moody says to him.. "Stay. This also concerns you Longbottom." Neveille nods, a questioning look in his eyes but says nothing. A house elf appears, bringing coffee, tea and pastries, in which all start to eat except Moody. Mrs. Longbottom does not seem put out by this, knowing that Moody rarely eats anything nor does he ever drink anything except what is in his hip flask. Remus sees Neville glancing at Moody and quickly turning away. Remus smiles slightly and whispers to Neville,"Its okay, its the real Moody. No fakes here today." Neville chuckles and almost chokes on the pastry he is eating, and gives Remus a gratifying look. Moody glares at the two of them, then clears his throat.**

**"You know why we are here Neville?" says Moody.**

**"Umm.. Just that you guys needed to speak to Gram about something." says Neville.**

**"Not really. We need your help, and your friends help." says Moody while glaring at the Matriarch.**

**"Its better if he hears the whole thing from you, not me. That way there if he has a bunch of questions you can answer them for yourselves, for I will not know the answers." says Mrs.Longbottom.**

**"I suppose that is true, altho you could have given him a rundown sketch of what we are about to speak of." says Moody.**

**"I do NOT have to let you speak to my grandson. I'm not your secretary nor your answering service. If you dislike that I did not tell my grandson so be it. You can leave, and find someone else to do this." says Mrs.Longbottom as she rises up to full height, her hand slamming down on the table making everyone jump, glaring back and looking unafraid of Moody.**

**Neville watchs this whole thing wide eyed, as does Remus and Tonks. Neither of them have ever seen anyone get up and dismiss Moody like that, and they are impressed. Tonks hides her own smirk at what is going on behind the tea cup that she is pretending to drink out of, Remus having a coughing fit as he mutters something about how it served Moody right to get yelled at and winking to Neville as Neville just stares at the two fighting. Moody grumbles something that sounds like an apology. Mrs. Longbottom nods her head to Moody and sits back down looking still the every inch of a lady that she truely is. Moody turns and glares at the three of them before settling both his eyes on Neville. Neville gets the feeling whatever he is about to be asked, it won't be good.**

**"We need you to help us contact Jewel." says Moody.**

**"Uhh.. What for?" says Neville, his eyes narrowing as he looks at Moody. The three others left out of the conversation look in shock at Neville having never seen him behave like this before.**

**"We need her help." says Moody.**

**"You won't find her here, nor in England. She is on vacation." says Neville, a smirk playing on his lips.**

**"Bullshit Longbottom. She is here in England, she has not left and we need her help. I do not know who you think you are, lying to us." says Moody as his fist bangs down had on the table, sending 3 plates crashing to the floor.**

**"What is it you want from her "**_Professor?_**" "says Neville, glaring at Moody.**

**The three left out watch the talk like its a tennis match, their heads going from Moody to Neville and back again. Mrs.Longbottom has a proud smile on her face, having never seen him stand up to a full grown adult wizard in her presence. She knows that he helped and stood his own ground with Potter and his friends at the MoM (Ministry of Magic) but this is something new for her to see. Remus and Tonks sit there wide eyed, never seeing anyone speak to Moody like that and thinking Neville must be a tad bit mental to be doing it to Moody, especially. Altho the look in Remus' eyes is one of being proud, as if Neville was his own son but not, enjoying the changes that Neville has gone thru over the years, yet saddened that Neville had to learn it at such an early age.**

**"Help us Neville. Jewel is the only person that can safely get Harry out of the Muggle house for she is not well known in the wizarding world." says Remus, figuring now would be a good time to open up his mouth and calm Neville down before Moody gets the three of them thrown out.**

**"No. I won't do it." says Neville, a stubborn look on his face that takes back his grandmother.. For its the same look that Nevilles father used to have.**

**"Neville, we need her help. Please just contact her and tell her we would like to speak to her." says Tonks, looking at him pleadingly.**

**"She won't do it!" yells Neville as his face is contorted in fury.**

**"You know, my grandson is probably right. I mean she has 2 four year old boys to think about." says Mrs. Longbottom. **

**"No one told us she had children.. Bloody hell! This makes things more complicated" says Moody, glaring at Mrs.Lonbottom.**

**"You never asked." says Mrs.Longbottom as she shrugs her shoulders looking at Moody with a look saying that should have been the first thing you asked.**

**"She's the only one that Death Eaters do not know about. She can get him out safely." says Remus.**

**"Fine, I'll ask her to come on over." snaps Neville and gets up from the table, glaring at the 4 surrounding it.**

**Neville gets up and runs upstairs,using a shoe and slipping out of the house.Mrs.Longbottom gets up from the table and goes after him. She comes back down the stairs and looks at Moody saying "I believe he has gone to get her. The port key is gone." Moody nods and takes a drink from his flask as they all sit and wait. Remus turns to look at Moody, his head shaking slightly as he sighs.**

**"You didn't have to be so harsh on the boy you know, Moody." snaps Remus.**

**" I do not care what you think I should and shouldn't do to the boy. He needs to learn." says Moody.**

**"You will NOT treat my grandson the way you did when he comes back with Jewel, is that understood Moody? If you do I will bloody hell kick your asses out onto the street and you can find someone else to do this thing." snaps Mrs.Longbottom, her eyes narrowed and glaring at Moody, her wand pointed at his heart.**

**"Okay okay okay. I'm sorry." mutters Moody, shaking his head and watching the door, praying that they return sometime soon.**

_**Well, thats Chapter one. Please read and review. I hope you all like it. Oh... and here is a teaser to the next chapter.**_

_**He looked at his friend, almost scared for her, knowing what he had to tell her. He just decided to blurt it out. "Adri, gram **_

_**wishes to speak to you now. I'm to take you back." He looked at her nervously, her eyes partially hidden now by a veil of long dark lashes.**_

_**It seemed like an eternity that they waited. His grandmother regarding her with an expression of almost sadness before she spoke. "Adri, we need for you.." **_


	3. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. I wish I did, but I am not that lucky. I own Tia and Jewel, and the rest I make up._**

**Moody:**_"What in hell did you do that Remus for Jewel? Is that any way to say hello?" _

**Jewel:**_"What else was I supposed to do? I heard footsteps and shot a spell off. You yourself would have done the same damn thing so do NOT yell at me." _

**Remus:**_"Its okay Jewel, no harm done. You did what anyone would have done no matter what Moody says." _

**Chapter 2**

**Jewel steps out of the shower and towel dries herself off. She shakes her head as she gets a glance of herself in the mirror and thinks to herself "**_Bloody hell, need lots of makeup today." _**She walks to the bedroom and throws the towel on the bed, grabbing a soft velvet brown short skirt and matching jacket from the closet, quickly dressing as she hears the boys running down the stairs. She rummages around, finding a black velvet tanktop and throws that on, then the jacket. She grabs the towel and walks back to the bathroom, throwing into the tub and puts on her make up. She brushes her long black hair and takes one final look in the mirror thinking "**_Bloody hell, no amount of make up in the world can hide the dark shadows under my eyes."_** She then turns and walks to the door shaking her hair from side to side, grumbling and thinking "**_I really should have braided it today, just am too lazy and tired after last night to deal with it." _**She looks at the time, seeing its 6:15 in the morning and wonders if the boys will ever allow her to sleep past 5:30. She looks around her bedroom and waves her wand, making her bed and straightening it up all at once, grinning and thinking **_"Its so nice to do magic. I'd hate to clean the muggle way."_

**As she walks out her door, she hears a loud scream comming from the kitchen the a crash of something falling on the floor. Recognizing the scream as Tias she slides the down banister and lands feet first on the floor. She runs to the kitchen, wand out but sees her two sons tackling Neville. She shakes her head and places her wand in her jacket pocket, crossing her arms and glaring at him.**

**Tia looks to her Mistress, then to Master Neville and shakes her head sadly. She takes the kids by the hand to the parlour, levitating platter in which the boys brekfast was on. The boys settle down to watch the muggle cartoon ScoobyDoo, unaware of what is going on in the kitchen at this point in time.**

**He looks up at Jewel and is startled at what he saw. There are dark circles under her eyes, although she had tried to hide them with make up. She looked tired, as if she had not slept in days. Her face was even more pale, brought out by the mass of black hair framing her face. He saw shadows haunting her amethyst coloured eyes and shivered, not knowing what to say to make it all better. Neville knew by asking what he needed to would make it worse. He just walked over to her and wrapped his arms tight around her and pulled her close, feeling her stiffen then relax against him. Her head fell onto his shoulder as her arms wrapped around him tight, breathing in deeply before kissing him softly on the cheek. She pulls back and slips out of his arms.**

**She then turned to Neville and looked at him coolly. Neville tried to smile, but saw that she was upset. He looked at her and whispered "**_Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you_**." She nodded, her waist length hair falling to partially cover her face, her eyes were hidden from him, but he saw a smile starting on her lips. She replied "**_Its okay Neville. I knew it was you when I heard the boys laughing_**." He gave a great sigh of relief hearing that, but upset at himself for scaring her, knowing that she had every right to be upset at him.**

**She ran her fingers thru her long silken hair, pushing it out of her eyes. He stared at her, even tho he had seen her eyes a million times it still amazed him at the colour of her eyes. They were neither a light purple, nor a dark purple. It reminded him the colour of tanzanite, although when she was upset they would flash and turn into a brillent amethyst colour. He looked at his friend, almost scared for her, knowing what he had to tell her. He just decided to blurt it out. "**_Jewel, gram wishes to speak to you now. I'm to take you back._**" He looked at her nervously, her eyes partially hidden now by a veil of long dark lashes. She asked in her soft voice, that he rarely ever heard get loud unless she was doing spells, "**_What about work? I can leave the boys here with Tia, but I do have to work you know_**." He had not having forseen this complication. As he was trying to think of an answer they heard a loud crack. Jewel grinned, and turned around. They both came face to face with Tia, wearing a neat little green skirt and a matching green top. She looked at both with open curiousity, knowing something was going on.**

_"Tia, I need you to watch the kids while I go over to Mrs. Longbottoms house_**." Tia's squeaky voice could be heard saying "**_Yes Mistress, I will watch the boys_**." Jewel grabs a piece of paper, writes on it that she will be late to work and pops it in the toaster, sending it to her work.Jewel walks to the livingroom, seeing her two sons she knelt down and gave them both a hug and ruffling their hair. She said "**_I'll be back after work then we can destroy the livingroom and have a picnic_**." The boys chuckled, hugging their mother back.**

**She returned to the kitchen and stood next to Neville. Neville clutched her arm, the next thing she knew they were in his grandmothers kitchen. She shook her head, thinking that brooms are much better. She glanced around taking in the familiar surroundings and looking for the Matriarch of the family. She went out into the hallway and took a left, following Neville as she bit down lightly on her lower lip. No matter how many times she had been here and how many times she had help his grandmother, she still got nervous. Even after how much his grandmother put her life on the line to save her and her two boys Mrs. Longbottom she still felt like a child.**

**They turned into a doorway on the left straight into the parlor. Jewel stopped for a brief moment, closing her eyes trying to compose herself. She was afraid of she would hear. Neville turned and grabbed her hand, a slight smile on her lips as he tugged her to the couch to sit. She sat, looking directly into the eyes of Mrs. Longbottom and waited. It seemed like an eternity that they waited. His grandmother had an expression of almost sadness in her eyes before she spoke. "**_Jewel,we need for you.." _**All of a sudden out of the corner of her eye she saw movement. She jumped up wand at the ready**** and shot off the full body bind curse before anyone else had risen. Her heart hammering she heard footsteps, and found herself face to face with "MadEye Moody" and Tonks. Jewel puts her wand down, turning and glaring at Mrs Longbottom. Tonks and Moody look at each other in shock at seeing Jewel. Moody then lets out a loud string of cusswords seeing what she had done to Remus. Jewel takes a deep breath, smirks slightly and waves her wand, suddenly Remus is free. He rubs the back of his head, shaking it as if to figure out what in hell just happened. Jewel crosses her arms over her chest glaring at all in the room. She closes her eyes, trying to compose herself before she goes off on everyone involved.**

_"What is it that you all want from me?"_** says Jewel, her voice flat and expressionless.**

_"We need your help." _**says Tonks, figuring its better that she talks than Moody.**

_" I gathered that as much when Neville landed in my kitchen at 6:20 this morning. What is it that you need for me to do?" _**snaps Jewel.**

_" What in hell did you do that Remus for Jewel? Is that any way to say hello?" _**hollars Moody, his magical eye rolling in its socket.**

_"What else was I supposed to do? I heard footsteps and shot a spell off. You yourself would have done the same damn thing so do NOT yell at me." _**hollars back Jewel to Moody, her eyes blazing with anger.**

_"Its okay Jewel, no harm done. You did what anyone would have done no matter what Moody says." _**says Remus. He chuckles hearing Moody mutter something about a trigger happy witch, and Tonks muttering back to Moody about a certain trigger happy wizard in the room.**

_"This is all good, but I would like to know what in bloody hell I am doing here so early in the morning, not to mention that I am going to be late for work if you people do not start talking."_ **says Jewel, trying to keep herself calm.**

_"They need for you to get Harry.. You are the only one who can get him out of the muggle house with arising suspicion." _**says Neville.**

_"I see, and just what am I supposed to do once I get him out of there? Apperate his ass to the Burrow or here?"_ **says Jewel.**

_"No, we need for you to take him back to your place for a few days, just as a pre_c_aution." _**says Moody, glaring at her.**

_"My place? Omg this is so going to be fun. I hope that Neville will be going with me considering the boy has only seen me once." _**snaps Jewel, her temper starting to rise.**

_"Yes, Neville will be going with you Jewel. He will also keep Harry company while at your house." _**says Mrs. Longbottom, looking at the 3 who are making Jewels life hell for a few days, as if daring any of them to contradict her.**

_"When do you want this done?" _**says Jewel.**

_"Tomorrow night, its the boys birthday. You and Neville can pick him up at 7 pm."_** says Moody, glaring at Mrs. Longbottom.**

_"It will be 8 pm tomorrow night. I have plans and I will not break them, nor can I." _**snaps Jewel.**

_"Fine then, 8pm it is. Neville, send Harry an owl telling him that you will be there tomorrow night at 8 pm to see him Make sure NOT to mention about him leaving the house in the owl. You will have to tell him once you get there." _**snaps Moody, getting fed up with the whole mess.**

_"Fine, then if you all will excuse me I need to get to work since I'm late enough as is. Neville can fill me in on any other details that you all decide to dream up." _**says Jewel, glaring at Moody.**

**She walks to the door leading out of the paarlour and turns back, an expression of fury in her eyes as she struggles to keep her voice expressionless. **_"You know Moody, if you want something done it might be best if you left the talking to everyone else. Your lack of manners are appalling and its one thing to order the rest around... But its another to try and order me around. I won't stand for it like I'm your slave or something, like you think the rest of them are." _**She hears a collective gasp from the room as Moody turns around. She feels his rage and how he is trying to control it. **_"You girl, have no idea as to what you are upagainst. Its Voldermort that we need to save Harry from, as to what you feel I do not care. You are just a girl who hasn't been out in the real world, who has had the lady here protecting you since you were 18 years old. You couldn't hurt a damn fly, you wouldn't be able to protect yourself and you are standing there telling me how I should act? Thats funny, real funny. Go back to your safe little job and don't worry about a damn thing child. For that is what you are acting like." _**Jewel goes paler, hearing his words and takes two strides forward then stops. Her hands clench, then relax as her eyes narrow. Her voice is soft and cold as she speaks. **_"You have no idea as to whom you are speaking to Moody.As for me not being able to hurt a damn fly that is right. Whatever did the fly do to me? As for not being able to protect myself... I believe I have done a good enough job. Mrs, Longbottom has not been protecting me." _**She turns and walks back to the doorway, hearing the mutterings of Moody she stops, her voice so coldand low that they hardly hear what she says next. **_"You might want to stop while you are ahead. I've killed two family members.. I would not hesitate to kill again Moody."_ **She hears the three of them gasp as Remus yells for her to hold up. Jewel walks out of the door and apperates, without a sound.**

**I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I do have one thing that I should clear up. On the previus chapter, I had the name Adri. I was going to have Tonks know Jewel, as Adri.. but I decided against that part of the story.**

**Once again read and review. I'll be trying to put up a chapter a day if I can.**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the rest of the characters. Wish I did but I don't. I own the characters I make up.**_

**The three gasp, hearing what had been done to her. Moody opens up his mouth but Remus grabs his arm and shakes his head. Even though part of them wants to hear the rest of the story, the other part does not. Tonks feels sickened at what she is hearing, and covers her mouth with her hand. Mrs. Longbottom continues with the story.**

**Chapter 3**

**Draco wakes up, shaking from the cold. His whole body feels like it is on fire as he tries to sit up on the cold stone floor. His eyes adjust to the darkness as he sees where he is. His muscles shake from the effort of being used, and he finally gets himself in an upright position. He grimaces, remembering what has happened to him. He stiffens, as he hears footsteps approach his cell door. He hears it creak open and blinks at the sudden light. His eyes adjusting to it, he sees Severus. The next thing he knows manacles are conjured out of the air, then placed on his wrists. He struggles to his feet, his whole body screaming from the pain and being stiff. Severus turn around and start walking. Draco follows very slowly,shuffling his feet as if he was an old man. Neither of them say a word as they go half way down the hall. Severus stops suddenly as does Draco. Severus nods slightly and whispers _"This will have to do." _Severus turns and faces Draco, his eyes devoid of emotion. Draco summons up enough courage and whispers _"Going to kill me now, Godfather?" _Severus glares at him and points his wand at Draco. Draco watches him, then hears Severus whisper **_"**This is going to hurt you more than it will me." **_**Draco sneers as Severus whispers _"Silenco!" _Draco realizes he can't speak, and starts to back away. The next thing he knows, Severus punches him in the head, sending his head hard back into the wall, and then blackness engulfs him.Severus looks around and scoops up Draco. Taking out an old Coke can he whispers a few words, and feels himself being pulled to another place. He blinks at the sudden light, then hears a scream. He looks around and sees a house elf. He steps towards the house elf then goes flying backwards as the elf uses its own brand of magic. Draco goes flying out of his arms and lands on the floor, Severus beside of him. Severus glares at the house elf and whispers _" I do not have time for this. Where in hell is your Mistress, Tia?" _**

**Meanwhile, 100 miles away in London.**

**Moody blinks at the spot where Jewel was once standing and turns, glaring at Mrs. Longbottom. Mrs. Longbottom smiles sweetly at him and takes another drink of her tea. Remus and Tonks just stare at Moody, as they try to comprehend what was just said. Mrs. Longbottom sighs and waves her hand towards the couch. The three of them sit down and look expectantly at her. Neville sits down in an overstuffed chair and sips his coffee, shaking his head and wondering how his gram is going to explain that outburst. _"What I have to say will be long and I would appreciate if none of you interrupt me. What I say stays in this room, and is not to be repeated. Is that understood?" _says Mrs.Longbottom as she glances to the three sitting shocked. They all nod their head and she sighs, struggling as to where to begin.She takes another sip of her tea and decides the begining is the best place.**

**_"Sixteen years ago, Voldermort was defeated, or so we all thought. Jewels parents were killed, like Harrys. She was sent off to America, to live with her fathers mother. Unfortunately for her and her twin brother, the grandmother was cruel." _says Mrs.Longbottom her head shaking as her eyes look furious. _" I knew the grandmother, for we had gone to Hogwarts together. We got together during the summer months, when she would come to England. As you all know, I ended up with my grandson Neville. The kids would play while Mrs.Black and I would discuss what the future held for them. We both knew that Voldermort was not dead and that he would return." _Mrs.Longbottom takes another sip of tea, watching the three who have never heard this story, and seeing Moody getting fidgety. She sighs, and continues on.**

**_"I didn't know the extent of what was going on, until Jewels sixth year at school. I knew there was something wrong, but neither Jewel nor Michael said anything. The house-elf Tia would not say a word, although she was not bound to Mrs.Black. She was bound to Jewel, for she was the first born. Neville and Jewel spoke twice a week via the two way mirror. One day, she contacted Neville and sounded scared. He was at Hogwarts at the time in his second year. He sent an owl to me and I contacted Mrs. Black. She told me that Jewel had failed a test at school and that she was being punished. I didn't know what happened that day until two years later. When Jewel showed up on my doorstep, with Tia and the boys. But I'm getting ahead of myself right now. After that talk, summer came and we recieved a message from Jewel via the two way mirror. She said that she was unable to come to England because she had too much homework to do. I didn't think anything of it, for she was preparing for her NEWTS. Michael came, and I was startled to see the difference in him. It was almost scarey the way he had changed, and I feared the same was happening to Jewel." _she glances at Neville as she says this and gives him a small smile before returning to the story at hand.**

_**"Another year passed before we realized. Neville waited patiently for Jewel to contact him, or come. She never showed up. So I dragged Neville to America and showed up on Mrs. Blacks doorstep. Needless to say, she was quite shocked and now that I look back on it, she was not quite pleased either to see us. I asked to speak to Jewel, and we were told that she was spending the summer in Egypt studying to be a curse breaker. I thought that was weird, for she had said she wanted to be an Auror. Mrs. Black stated that she did not get taken into the Auror training, based on her marks. So she turned to curse breaking, which she was good at. I knew something was not right, but there was nothing that we could do. We headed back to England, unknowing what was happening next."**_

**_"Two weeks later, Jewel showed up on my doorstep with her house elf and two baby boys I did not know. Jewel looked ready to collapse and she almost did. Neville brought her upstairs to her room, and the two boys were taken care of by Tia. I knew I could not question what had gone on. Jewel was covered in cuts, bruises and blood. Tia tended to the kids, while Neville and I tried our best to heal Jewel. It took two weeks in which was frightening to say the least. In those two weeks, Tia told me what had been going on at the house for all those years. Tia told me that Mrs.Black kept Jewel a prisoner in the house. Once school was out, she was allowed to do nothing. Jewel was and still is strong willed and minded. I found out that the first time that Jewel had talked back to her grandmother, she was chained to the bed for 5 days. Jewel was five years old when that happened. Tia said the magic that Jewel had at that time was amazing. Tia helped her harness the power so that she could use it for good, like getting out of the chains. Jewel was beaten almost daily when she was not at school. A few times it was so bad that she could not get out of bed. Tia would sneak down the street to a witch that would give her potions to help her get better. Tia would give it to her in small doses, so that Mrs. Black would not know what was going on. Soon her grandmother caught on and then upped the stakes. She used two Unforgivable Curses on her own granddaughter when she was 9. Jewel was living in fear constantly, trying to not set her grandmother off. But, according to Tia.. everything and anything could set her off." _The three gasp, hearing what had been done to her. Moody opens up his mouth but Remus grabs his arm and shakes his head. Even though part of them wants to hear the rest of the story, the other part does not. Tonks feels sickened at what she is hearing, and covers her mouth with her hand. Mrs. Longbottom continues with the story.**

**_"One night, Jewel angered her grandmother terribly. She was sixteen at the time. Tia stood by, ready to protect Jewel. The next thing Tia knew, Jewel was on the floor screaming in pain, her body slowly gettin gbigger each second. Tia used her own magic to defend Jewel, but as she did, Tia ended up getting hit from behind by a spell. She turned her head and just before she blacked out, she saw Michael. It was Michael that had hit Tia. Now, instead of one they had to worry about, it was two. The thing that had angered Mrs.Black? Jewel told her that she had been raped that day, by a friend of the family. Her grandmother said that she deserved it, and punished her even more." _The three sit in absolute shock, Moody muttering something under his breath as Tonks goes pale, Remus clutching his robes as in an effort not to interrupt.**

**_"Nine months later, Jewel gave birth to the twins. She had them at home, Tia helping her. Her grandmother looked at them and then left the room. They heard the front door open then slam. Both Mrs. Black and Michael had left. Tia said it was the first time that Jewel slept in years since going to that house. They were gone two days. Jewel was still weak from giving birth. The potions that the witch down the street were working, but slowly. Jewel was sleeping when the two came intot he house. Tia heard the front door open and went running to Jewels room. Michael caught her and threw her down the stairs. Tia heard Mrs. Black screaming and Jewel screaming back. Tia ran up the stairs and caught Michael off guard. She managed to stun him first then ran to Jewel. Jewel was standing infront of her two boys. Mrs. Black told her to move, that the boys would die tonight. It was then that Tia noticed what they were wearing. A black robe, and white mask. Mrs. Black was a former Death Eater, and had presuaded Michael to join. As Mrs. Black shot off the killing curse, Jewel blocked it by sending the bed across just in time. Tia said she was doing wandless magic. As the bed burst into flames, Jewel handed the kids to Tia and told her to take them to Canada, that she would meet up with them. Tia left. She had no idea as to what happened. I found out the next day, on the Muggle news that a fire broke out and killed 2 people. It was the house that Jewel had lived in. When Jewel was strong enough to talk, she told me how she killed her grandmother, using the same curse that was to kill her. Michael and Jewel ended up battling for a while. Jewel didn't know how she was able to defend herself. At that point in time she was so weak. She shot off another spell, bringing the chandelier down on him. She had barely enough time to get out of the house, before it was engulfed in flames. She apperated to Canada, then flew to England and landed on my front doorstep. She was drained and weak. The only thing that had kept her from collapsing was her sons. She didn't want the wrong people to get a hold of her sons. As soon as she took a step in, she collapsed. Knowing that her sons would be safe and protected. She was 17, two months shy of her 18th birthday when she killed them. Although, according to Jewel she is uncertain that Michael is dead. She didn't have the time to check and see. Which is why she has been keeping a low profile." _Mrs.Longbottom glances at Moody, and Moody looks completely shocked by the news. He flushes knowing he was way to harsh on her and nods in understanding. It was not the fear for her own saftey that kept her hidden away, it was for her own sons. Remus shakes his head and takes a big gulp of tea, trying to digest what was said. Tonks looks like she is about ready to kill, her hair changing colours in a rapid fire pace which happens when she is extremely upset. They sat there in stunnded silenced, not knowing what to say.**

**Please, read and review. Let me know what you like about, and dislike. Its my first time doing this and I'd love the feed back. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Once again, I own only the charaters I make up. Not the Harry Potter ones, for we all know I'm not the brilliant Jo.**

**Jewel: What is it you want from me?**

**Severus: I need for you to keep him safe.**

**Jewel: Umm.. since bloody hell when did I become a babysitter?**

**Chapter 4**

**The two boys come rushing into the kitchen having heard Tia scream, and look at the newcomers with curiousity. Severus looks at the boys in shock, not having realized they were twins. The boys looked like their mother of course, except their eyes. Their eyes were the colour of dark blue sapphires. And now, those eyes were looking at him and trying to figure out what was going on. Tia grabbed both boys and holds onto them tight. The boys glance at Tia while she tries to summon a smile. She whispers to the boys _"It will be okay. Do not move an inch. I'm going to let your mother know that he is here."_ The boys nod, as they stay put, eyes watching the newcomers warily. Tia says throws something into the fire and the flames become a brillant emerald colour. She then says, _"Longbottom Manor."_ She hollars, _"Mrs. Longbottom? May Tia speak with her Mistress please? Its an emergency." _The five jump at seeing a face in the fire, and hearing her voice.Mrs. Longbottom says _"Tia, what is wrong? Jewel left to goto work."_ Tia blinks and shakes her head saying, _"Tia is so sorry Mistress. Tia was thinking that she might still be there. The kids are just demanding to speak to her, that is all. Tia will tell the kids that they will have to wait until Mistress comes home. Tia hopes that you will forgive her for interrupting anything if she did." _The emerald flames die down as Tia left, the five of them looking at each other puzzled. Neville looks to his grandmother and says, _"What would be such an emergancy that the kids wish to speak to Jewel?"_ Mrs. Longbottom chuckles and says, _"It could be anything. It could be that Tia punished them or they want a toy." _Neville nods, his eyes full of worry.**

**Tia sighs and scribbles a note, placing it into the toaster and sending it to her Mistress. She turns to the ones on the floor and says to them, _"Tia just sent Mistress a note. She will be here as soon as she can. Until then, you will not be able to move."_ The boys watch in fasination, never having seen Tia use her magic before. One of the boys runs his fingers through his dark black hair and grins to Severus. He whispers,_ "You really pissed off Tia, didn't you?"_ Both boys giggle like mad as Severus glares at them.**

**Within 2 minutes, Jewel steps out of the fireplace, her eyes dark with rage. The boys rush to her, hugging her legs tight. Jewel gives each a kiss, then turns to Tia and says, _"Take the boys up to their rooms please. Also, make up the spare room. It seems like we are going to have company." _Tia blinks and looks at her Mistress quizically but nods her head before asking,"_Yes Mistress. Whats going on here?" _Jewel sighs and hugs Tia, whispering in her ear, _"I will explain later.We are in big trouble."_ Tia nods and whispers, _"Yes Mistress." _Tia runs off, leaving Jewel to deal with Severus and the unconscious Draco. She looks at them, smirking slighty and helps Severus up. Severus glares at her and looks at Draco still on the floor.**

**_"What is it you want from me Severus? I know that you do not have a lot of time, so be quick about it. I'd hate for the Dark Lord to figure out what you are up to." _ Jewel says, sighing as she shakes her head, thinking its only 9:30 in the morning and already my day has gone to hell.**

**_"I need for you to hide out Draco. He is hurt. The Dark Lord was going to kill him for not killing Dumbledorr."_ says Snape, his eyes glancing around the kitchen.**

**_"Umm.. since when do I run a babysitting business? Why in fucking hell me? Why not someone else?"_ shouts Jewel, unable to control herself anymore.**

**_"This is the safest place for him Jewel. You and I both know it.Besides, since I am not the secret keeper I will not be able to let the Dark Lord know where he is." _snaps Severus, looking at Draco still on the floor.**

**_"Very well, I'll take him in. You owe me bigtime Severus." _snaps Jewel, thinking this is gonna be so fun with Draco and Harry in the house together... not.**

**Jewel looks at Draco and the next thing Severus knows, Draco is up off the floor floating in the air. Severus blinks as he watches it happen, noting that she is not using her wand. She looks at Severus, her dark eyes unreadable. Its then he notices the dark shadows under her eyes and how pale she is. He wonders, for the first time since getting here if this was a good idea.**

**_"I need for you to do something else for me Jewel. I can not stay any longer. Please read this parchment then destroy it. It will explain everything. I will be going now. Take care of him, and yourself please Jewel." _says Severus, his dark eyes showing concern as he steps out of the house and apperates away. Jewel shakes her head and groans, wondering what in hell that she has done to deserve this. She slips the parchment into her jacket pocket and grabs another sheet from the counter. She scribbles on it that she will be unable to return to work today, that one of her boys is sick. She then pops it in the toaster and looks to Draco, wondering how long he is going to be out for. She brings up through the hallway and up the stairs, almost running over Tia. Tia looks at the floating boy wide eyed and nods, showing her Mistress the way to the room that she made up. Jewel drops Draco on the bed and walks out of the room. She grabs her wand and mutters a few words. Tia sees a bright flash of light, and knows that her Mistress has set up the wards to protect the boy. Jewel walks back out to the hallway and grabs the parchment Severus gave her. She opens it up, and reads it. Her eyes go wide as she mutters _"Son of a bitch. Tia! I need you to watch everyone here is that understood. I need to get back to Mrs. Longbottoms. If anything happens hollar on the mirror and I will be here in a flash." _Tia looks at her Mistress in shock and nods her head. She watches as Jewel runs down the steps limping. She runs into the kitchen and grabs the powder out of the bucket, throwing into the fireplace and hollaring _"Longbottom Manor."_ Jewel sees bright emerald flames and she sticks her head in, hollaring for Mrs. Longbottom. No one answers and she curses, extinguishing the flames and grabbing the floo powder. She says _"Longbottom Manor."_ and she tumbles out of the fireplace, landing directly infront of Moody.**

**Here is a teaser of the next chapter. Please, once again read and review people.**

_**They struggle against the ropes that bind them. Jewel stands there, a slight flush on her cheeks as her eyes stare coldly at them. She whispers softly "Which one of you three is the traitor? Or perhaps all of you are working for Voldermort." There was stunned silence as she turns to those that she thought were her friends, her eyes full of hurt.**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay. You all know by now I'm not J.K. Rowling, that I do not own the characters except those I make up, right?**

**This is for Makotochi. He's the only one that has r&r. Its very much appreciated. I'm sorry it took so long. I've been in the hospital for a week. Got home the 28th and been on painkillers. I also with to thank Adam, for typing it as I was telling this chapter to him. Thank-you so much Adam. I don't know what I would do with a bbf like you!**

**Chapter 5**

**Moody looks at Jewel startled. She gets up, her face impassive as she looks at all of them. Her eyes the colour of amythests as she glances around the room coldly. She dusts off the floo powder and takes off the sapphire coloured cloak she is wearing, setting it on the arm of the kitchen chair. Neville and Mrs. Longbottom watch her and shivers, feeling the anger and magic radiating off her as they glance at each other never having seen her like this. Remus,Tonks and Moody just stare at her, not realizing what is about to happen. Mrs. Longbottom asks her _"Whats wrong? Tia hollared for you about an hour going looking for you. Is everything alright?"._ Jewel glances slightly in her direction before answering, weighing her words carefully before speaking in a soft cold voice _"I have some questions, and I want answers to them. If I do not like the answers that are given to me, there will be hell to pay. Is that understood?". _Mrs. Longbottom blinks and nods, Moody starts to open up his mouth but then both Tonks and Reums place a hand on his arm to shut him up. Neville looks at her in almost shock and awe, frightened at the way she is. She sits down in a chair, her arms crossed as she begins to speak.**

**_"Needless to say, I've already had one hell of a morning. And, its gotten even worse. Now, I'm faced with a slight problem. How many else know about the plan to get Harry?" _ Jewel looks at each, watching them closely as she takes a deep breath, trying to control herself before an accident happens. Neville lays a hand on Jewels arm, and watches her carefully, his eyes seeing the struggle that she is having.**

**_"Only those that are here know of the plan. Why is it you wish to know?" _says Moody, both his eyes trained on her.**

**_"Lets just say I had some interesting news today."_ Jewel glares at Moody and gets up as she walks over to her cloak. She takes out a piece of parchment and looks at it, before speaking again.**

**_" This was left at work for me today. It seems there is a traitor in our mists. So, which one of you is working for Lord Voldermort?" _She runs her fingers through her long silken mane of hair, her eyes partially hidden by the dark veil of lashes. She glances aroud the room, taking in the marble floor, the teak wooden table and chairs, and the granite fireplace. Before they realize it, her hand waves infront of the group assembled at the table and the table explodes, then rope appears binding them tightly to thier chairs. _"I asked a question, and I want answers."_ she says in a soft cold voice, her eyes filled with anger. Quickly she turns, ropes flying in the air and tying up the two house elves that had come to see what had happened. Thier eyes filled with fright as they look to Mrs. Longbottom, then Jewel.They struggle against the ropes that bind them. Jewel stands there, a slight flush on her cheeks as her eyes stare coldly at them. She whispers softly _" I ask all of you one more time. Which one of you is the traitor? Or perhaps all of you are working for Voldermort." _ There was stunned silence as she turns to those that she thought were her friends, her eyes full of hurt.**

**They struggle against the binds, Moody cursing like a drunken sailor, Remus and Tonks struggling and trying to find a way out as Mrs. Longbottom and Neville plead to Jewel that there has been a mistake. Jewel watches, unsure of which one is the leak and sighs thinking **_"I really need answers right this minute." _** She blinks stupidly then screams _"Tia!" _Then next instant they all hear a loud crack, the house elf appears and lets out a shriek of terror seeing the chaos and destruction and Jewel has done. She runs over to her Mistress and grabs her legs pleading, _"Let them go. They do nothing wrong." _as Tia points to Neville and Mrs. Longbottom. Jewel shakes her head, and whispers in Tia's ear. They all see the fear in Tia's eyes as she trembles and whispers, _"Yes Mistress."_ They hear a loud crack, and Tia disappears. remus looks at Jewel and shakes his head whispering, _"We do not know what is going on here. You might want to consider reading what is on the partchment to us so that we do understand what is going on."_ Jewel glares at him, before shooting off another spell, this time sending dishclothes into their mouths. Jewel surbeys her own handywork, looking astonished at how much she has done so far. She says to Remus and the others _"I'll tell you what is in the partchment. But the dishclothes stay in. That way there none of you can shoot off a spell while I'm reading." _She clears her voice, then speaks.**

_**"Dear Miss. Black,**_

_**It has come to my attention that the Order will be asking you to get Mr. Potter tomorrow night at 8pm, the night that he turns 17 and will no longer be protected by the enchantment that was placed upon him when he was a baby. I must warn you, that the Dark Lord also knows. He knows that they are sending you because you are not well known in the wizarding world. He also knows that you will be going alone and that you will be an easy target for his minions that he will be sending to intercept you that night. He plans on killing the Dursleys after killing you and Mr. Potter. I do not know how he has gotten this information. Watch your back, for there is a leak."**_

**They all stare at her in shock, not knowing how Lord Voldermort knows. She sees almost an understanding coming into each one of thier eyes, as to why she stormed in, destroyed everything and are tied up and gagged. She sees Moody flush in anger, Tonks going pale and Remus looking like he would like to vomit. Mrs. LOngbottom and Neville just sit there in shock, thier faces pure white. They all jump (as much as they can considering they are stilled tied to the chair) as they hear a loud crack. They see Tia with a bottle, her hand over her mouth seeing the five gagged now. Moody would almost swear later on that the house elfs eyes got even larger, although the rest can't see how so, considering her eyes are huge as is. Jewel takes the bottle and asks Tia _"How is everything at home?_ Tia blinks and shakes her head, looking up at her Mistress almost stupidly and stammers, _"All-all-all is well. He-he still sleeps." _Jewel nods her head and waves Tia off, saying softly _"Go home. Watch over them please." _Tia nods and gulps, turning around then whispering to Jewel, _"Mistress, Tia leaves. Take care please." _ Jewel turns to the five infront of her and shows them a bottle full of clear liquid. She says, _" This is Verasuim. Truth serum. I will find out the truth as to whom has turned." _They all nod, knowing that none of them have anything to hide. With a flick of her hand, she releases the gags from thier mouth. She starts with Moody, who offers his mouth open and places three drops of the liquid in it. She snaps Moodys mouth shut quick, and holds her hand over his mouth, forching him to swallow it as she watches. She then does the same to Remus,Tonks, Mrs. Longbottom, and Neville. She grabs one of the discared chairs and places it back upright, the back of the chair facing the five. She straddles the chair, taking her wand out of her pocket and crosses her arms on the chair, placing her chin on the back of her hands as she watches them.**

**She interrigates each of them. None have the answers that she is looking for. She shakes her head and gets up off the chair, throwing it across the room. They all hear a loud ouch come from where Jewel threw the chair. Jewel runs over and blinks, grasping a rat in her hands. Remus screams _"Peter!" _ Jewel undoes the ropes and the five stand up. Remus grabs the rat and does a charm. They watch in horror as its not Peter that has shown up, but someone else. Jewel goes pale and takes a few steps back, her body shaking. Her eyes wide with fear as she whispers one word. _"Martin." _ Moody ties him up, as the five of them watch Jewe. Neville walks over to Jewel, placing a hand on her arm. She shakes him off, and walks over to the man named Martin. She punches him in the nose, hearing a satisfying crunch knowing that she just broke his nose. Neville and Remus grab her and pulls her back, while Jewel screams _"Damn you. You son of a bitch. Its not enough that you ruined my life in America.. That you betrayed me there now you are here. How dare you. You son of a bitch. I'll kill you. Let go of me dammit!" _Martin smirks, and looks at Jewel. Neville almost looses his grip, seeing the mans sapphire eyes. Neville wraps his arms tighter around Jewel as Remus wraps his arms around her throat to get her to stop. They all hear an American voice, dark and cold speak. _"Its about time I've seen you. You've been hard to find. So.. How are MY boys?" _ They all gasp, Remus looses his grip as Jewel stomps on Nevilles foot. She takes out her wand and says in a cold shakey voice _"They are MY boys you son of a bitch. You have no right to even think of them as yours. You are nothing to them. Stay the fuck away from them you loser!" _Moody blinks and waves his wand at Martin, watching him as he struggles to speak. Jewel walks over and grabs him by the hair, throwing his head back and slamming into the wall. Moddy grabs her as she smirks, watching him fall to the floor unconcious.**

**Jewel shakes and turns to them, looking at Neville. She whispers, _"Tonight I'll get you. 6:30 pm. Be ready. We need to take out everyone, even though those stupid muggles hate magic. It will be for their own good. Figure out a place for them to stay that is safe. My home is off limits to everyone, but Harry." _ She turns and walks over to the door and disappears.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay.. You all still know that I don't own Harry Potter, or and any of the characters. Of course, except the ones I make up.**

**Chapter 6.**

**Godrics Hollow**

**Jewel stands in the clearing, shaking as she replays the confrontation in her mind. She walks over to the park, settling under a weeping willow tree and stares out at the pond. She knows getting Potter out tonight is the risk that they have to take. She just hopes that nothing will go wrong. She shakes her head, knowing that she needs to get a hold of the Secret Keeper so that Harry can see her home and enter it. That entitles her to goto Hogwarts, the last place that she really wishes to go. She gets up and brushes her robe off, getting hit with a plastic ball. She picks it up and looks around startled, seeing a small child walking towards her. Jewel hands the ball to the little girl and gives her a slight smile. The little girl smiles and gives Jewel a hug, whispering _"Thank-you."_ before running off to go back to playing with her friends. Jewel stands there and watches her for a brief moment, before slipping off into the woods and opening up the front door. She steps inside and walks up the stairs, checking on Draco and seeing that he still does sleep. She checks on her boys and finds them sleeping also. She heads to the two guest bedrooms and mutters softly as she waves her wand. She sees a bright flash of light, knowing the wards are set up and that only a select few may enter the rooms, just like Dracos. She heads back down the maple staircase, clutching the bannister for support. She gives a quick smile, thinking that her life has just went to hell, and unable to figure out just why she is enjoying it. She walks into the kitchen and smiles, seeing Tia there. She gives Tia a hug before sitting down on the kitchen chair. She runs her fingers through her hair as Tia watches her with concern.**

**_"Tia, you are a free house-elf. I have no right to ask you to stay knowing what I know is going to happen..."_ Jewel doesn't get a chance to finish the sentence for Tia jumps in crying and wailing.**

**_"Tia stays with her Mistress and her boys. Tia never leave her family. Tia won't go no matter how bad it gets. Tia will protect her family like always."_ Tia lays her head in her hands, sobbing as she begs not to be told to leave.**

**_"It's up to you Tia. We are in danger right now.. And more so after tonight. I would never tell you to leave sweetie." _Jewel wraps her arms around Tia tight and rocks her, Tia sniffling and whispering _"Tia stays then Mistress. Tia no leave her family."_**

**She takes the floo powder and mutters _"Hogwarts"_ as she releases it. She catches glimpes of other homes before tumbling out of the fire place. She stands up and looks around at the portraits, that are now yelling at her. Jewel glares at them and states her business. **

**_"I need for you to give me a sheet of paper with my address. I cannot explain why as of right now."_ Jewel states to him quietly. She sees him raise an eyebrow but writes it down on a bit of parchment. He looks Jewel, wondering what is going on but knows that she won't tell him. He sighs and shakes his head, handing her the parchment. She nods slightly to him, giving him a half hearted smile before leaning over and kissing his cheek. She turns quickly towards the fireplace, not seeing the faint blush creeping up on his cheeks. She knows what she has to say next, but wishes that she did not have to. **

**_"I think its best if you do not come to the house for a few days. Things are getting way too hectic for one of the boys is sick, and I'm going to have to work from home."_ Jewel sighs and winces inwardly, hating to have to lie to the Professor.**

**_"If you need help, you know where to find me. If you need Poppy to look at your boy she will be more than happy to do it."_ squeaks Professor Flitwick, watching her in concern.**

**_"We will be fine. I think perhaps he caught a summer bug or something. You know how kids are Professor. Heck, I could go home now and he might be bouncing around. Although when I left he was sleeping, so I'm pretty sure he won't be doing that."_ She turns her head and flashes him a quick grin, before grabbing the floo powder and stepping into the fireplace muttering _"Diagon Alley"_ then vanishing. **

**London**

**Neville sends off his owl, Zeus to Harry to let him know that he will go and see him tonight. He makes it short and sweet, remembering what Jewel said about leaving out the part of taking him away. He stares out his window, watching the owl and feeling sorry for Harry having to go through all this. He gets dressed in muggle clothes and watches the time, seeing its 5:30 he starts to the door but quickly runs back, grabbing his wand and bounding down the stairs. He runs into the kitchen and sees its almost cleaned up, his grandmother and the others turn to see him,giving him a grim smile. The house-elf appears with a loud crack, and hands everyone sandwiches. Neville sees Martin still here, and he frowns at Moody wondering why he is not gone yet. Moody nods his head slightly and states _"I think its better if we keep the rat here for now. That way there we can keep an eye on him and make sure things go smoothly." _Neville nods in understanding, not having thought of that. He looks at the clock, seeing its 6:00pm, he grabs his cloak and puts it on. Its times like these, that he wishes that he could have taken his Apperation test. But seems how its only been 2 days since his birthday, and its a Sunday he knows it could not have happened. He looks around the kitchen trying to memorize everything, incase he has to Apperate someone back here. He knows he can do it, he just needs to stop being so nervous. At 6:15, the door opens. All turn around in surprise and shock, seeing who stands there.**

**Jewel looks around the room, her eyes settling on the one who has caused her so much pain. She sneers at him and walks over to Neville. He gulps seeing her. Her long black hair was shiny, and loosely braided back. A few wisps of curls framed her face. Her outfit.. Neville shook his head and took a deep breath. She had on a pair of muggle black pants that clung to her body. They were not tight, it just showed her curves. She had on a sapphire blue blue tank top, that she looked like she was going to burst out of. Everyone watches her as she walks towards them. Even Moody can not take his eyes off of her. She looks beautiful.. Not that she didn't before. Jewel gives a slight smirk to Moody and winks, amazed at seeing a delicate blush starting to form on his cheeks. She chuckles to herself, thinking the outfit she chose to wear was a good one. _"Neville, I need for you to go and get your mirror for me please."_ says Jewel, as she looks at Moody coolly. Neville runs upstairs and grabs the two way mirror, then hurries back down the stairs as fast as he can. He comes to a screeching halt just infront of Moody and Jewel, handing Jewel the mirror and holding onto his side. Jewel smiles and takes out her wand, tapping it lightly and muttering _"Laat Moody slechts deze spiegel gebruinken."_** **They watch as the mirror lets off a firey red glow, then stops. She hands Moody the mirror and looks at him.**

**_"This mirror will allow us to communicate. This way here if I have trouble getting Harry out of there or heaven forbide, worse.."_ her voice trails off slightly.**

**_"I understand. If I do not hear or see you in two hours, I'll call you on it. If you do not answer, we will go looking for you."_ says Moody, watching her closely.**

**Jewel grabs Neville and leans down, whispering in his ear. The four left out have not a clue as to what is going on. They watch as Nevilles face gets beet red and his eye widen before he blurts out _"You gotta be kidding me!" _Jewel squeezes his arm hard and he chuckles, nodding slightly. Jewel straightens up and looks at the rest of the group before speaking. _"Its time for us to leave. Please make sure that everything is ready when I return with Harry and the muggles. If there is any problem on your end, hollar via the mirror. Either Neville or I will answer, if we can." _She nods to the group and heads to the door, Neille giving a strained smile to the rest of the group that is staying behind. As Jewel opens up the door, Moody speaks up. _"Good luck, and watch out. Take care of each other. I don't wait to have to report back to the Order about any losses today."_ Jewel nods her head slightly and slips out the door, Neville hurrying after her. She stops under a tree and Neville grabs her arm. The next instant, as they watch they hear a brief "pop" and the two are gone. Martin, having been quiet up until now starts laughing. Remus, in no mood for it grabs him by his shirt and slams his head into the wall. They hear a sickening crack and down goes Martin. Remus shrugs and settles at the table, praying nothing goes wrong.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm not Jo. I don't own the characters except the ones I make up.. If I was Jo, don't you think I'd be working hard on finishing Book 7? sniff sniff**

**Recap:**

_Jewel grabs Neville and leans down, whispering in his ear. The four left out have not a clue as to what is going on. They watch as Nevilles face gets beet red and his eye widen before he blurts out "You gotta be kidding me!" Jewel squeezes his arm hard and he chuckles, nodding slightly. Jewel straightens up and looks at the rest of the group before speaking. "Its time for us to leave. Please make sure that everything is ready when I return with Harry and the muggles. If there is any problem on your end, hollar via the mirror. Either Neville or I will answer, if we can." She nods to the group and heads to the door, Neille giving a strained smile to the rest of the group that is staying behind. As Jewel opens up the door, Moody speaks up. "Good luck, and watch out. Take care of each other. I don't wait to have to report back to the Order about any losses today." Jewel nods her head slightly and slips out the door, Neville hurrying after her. She stops under a tree and Neville grabs her arm. The next instant, as they watch they hear a brief "pop" and the two are gone. Martin, having been quiet up until now starts laughing. Remus, in no mood for it grabs him by his shirt and slams his head into the wall. They hear a sickening crack and down goes Martin. Remus shrugs and settles at the table, praying nothing goes wrong_

Outskirts of Privit Drive

**They land amoungst some trees, and look around. They see a playground near where Harry lives. Jewel nods in satisfaction and turns to Neville. **_"You think it will work? Its the only thing I can think of to shock the hell out of the muggles to allow us entrance."_**Neville grins and nods, speaking softly **_"I know it will work. I'll just explain to Harry first so it all does not blow up in our face." _**Jewel laughs softly and ruffles his hair before grabbing his hand and walking out of the trees. She hits something hard, and falls on her ass. She shakes her head, looking up as her mouth drops. She glances at Neville, who is looking equally shocked. The dark skinned man reaches his hand down to help her up. Neville rolls his eyes and whispers **_"What in hell are you doing here Shacklebolt?" _**Shacklebolt laughs softly seeing the look on thier faces, surmising that no one told them that he stands guard for part of the night. Jewel dusts herself off, and waits for Shacklebolt to answer. **_"I am here because its my shift to stand guard. Plus, I think you will be needing help with getting those muggles out of here, don't you think?"_ **Jewel grabs the mirror and walks away, talking into it. They watch as she scowls then nods her head and returns to the group, pocketing the mirror and nodding her head to Shacklebolt as she goes down the street towards Harrys house. The two males follow behind her, not saying a word until Shacklebolt speaks up. **_" I surmise that you have a plan on getting the muggles out of the house, do you not Jewel?" _**Shacklebolt says to Jewel, waiting for her to answer.**_"Yes I do. Just follow Nevilles lead." _**Jewel says to Shacklebolt, giving him a slow wicked grin over her shoulder.**

**They walked in silence for the next few minutes. The sky was a firey orange colour, giving the leaves on the tree a weird glow. Jewel looked around at all the houses. They all seemed the same, except for the colour. There were dark blues, light blues, dark yellows, light yellows, dark browns, light browns, dark greens and light greens. They yards were the same also. Nothing seemed out of place. Jewel shook her head, not understanding how muggles were content on everything looking alike. Kinglesy taps Jewel on the shoulder and points to a disgustingly well manicured home. She whispers **_"Thats the house?"_** Kingsley nods, and Jewel looks to Neville. Neville nods his head and goes to the front door. He takes a deep breath, and knocks. They wait about 30 seconds before the door is opened, and standing infront of them is a huge whale, with small beady eyes. Jewel steps back in horror and shock before shaking her head. They had planned on Harry opening the door, but she decides to improvise. She stands next to Neville as she smiles to the boy who opened up the door.**

_"Excuse me, you must be Dudley. My name is Adrianna Kirthantos.. I'm Harrys girlfriend."_** Jewel bats her lashes at him, giving him a huge smile as she watches Dudleys eyes go wide with shock and looks her over.**

_"Your **HIS **girlfriend? That freak? Come on.." _**says Dudley before Vernon steps tot he door, his eyes going wide with shock at seeing the people on his doorstep.**

_"Who in hell are you and why are you here?"_ **says Vernon nastily, taking in the sight of these people daring to be here.**

_"My name is Adri and I am Harrys girlfriend. This is Neville. He is a friend of Harrys. Also, this is Kingsley, my bodyguard. Mind if we come on in instead of waiting outside for someone to hollar up to Harry?" _**says Jewel, giving Vernon a big smile and blowing him a kiss as she walks into the house, followed by the two guys.**

**Neville hollars _"HARRY!"_** **and Harry jumps, hearing his voice. He puts on his trainers in a hurry as he his Uncles voice hollaring, **_'Hurry up boy. You have guests." _**Harry runs down the stairs and all but faints in surprise. He stops on the bottom stair and looks in shock at the female talking to his Aunt and Uncle. It seems like they are having a discussion. While they talk, Neville leans over and says very quietly so only Hary can hear **_"Thats your girlfriend Harry.We have come to take you away. I'll explain later." _**Harry nods and looks at Kingsley. Kingsley smiles then points his finger at the girl, mouthing the words **_"Her name is Adri." _**Harry grins and goes over hearing a soft American voice say, **_"My grandmother cannot wait to meet all of you. She cannot wait for you to arrive at the Villa." _**The Dursleys nod and look over her shoulder thier eyes confused. Harry has to stifle the laughter that is threatening to erupt from him. Adri turns around and gives him a half smile. He looks at her speechless. She leans in and then kisses him, her arms wrapped around his neck. He grins, wrapping an arm around her waist, and another going to her hair. He hears noises coming from far away, unsure of what it is but really not caring. Adri pulls away slightly and whispers in his ear **_"Not bad Harry. I think we might have made the Dursleys throw up." _**She looks at him, her eyes sparkling with mischief as she steps out from his embrace. Harry blushes and looks down at the rug, grinning from ear to ear. The Dursleys go upstairs and pack, as does Harry. Neville follows him upstairs, while Adri and Kingsley stay downstairs, to watch the street.**

**Neville whispers to Harry **_"Adri, her real name is Jewel by the way, and I were going to come tomorrow night to get you. But unfortunately Voldermort found out, so we had to move it up. They planned on killing everyone, including the Dursleys. Which is why they are coming along with us." _**Harry nods, as he packs up his trunk. He puts Hedwig in her cage and strokes her beak. She seems to know that something is going on. He takes a look around the room and finds that he has packed everything. Neville and Harry bring his stuff down the stairs, seeing everyone is waiting for them. Kingsley grabs ahold of Vernon and Petunia, then a soft pop is heard, they are gone. Adri grabs the whale and with a slight pop, she is gone. One minute later, she reappears. She waves her wand and mutters something softly. The trunk and Hedwig disappear. She looks at both boys as they grab ahold of her arm, and they leave.**

**Harry blinks as he looks at the house. Neville smiles and says **_"Its my home. Gram is here, as is a few others."_ **Harry nods as he steps foward, seeing his trunk wandering in the air going towards the house. Neville opens up the door and they enter. Remus and Tonks watch as Harry comes in, looking tired and pale. Tonks gives him a hug, while Remus shakes his hand. Mrs. Lonbottom smiles and offers him a chair. He sees the table is laid out with a bunch of food. The Dursleys have already sat down to eat. Mad Eye comes out, and Petunia squeaks in fear, looking at everyone for the first time. Vernon gets up as Adri walks in the door, hollaring at her **_"You lied. You are a freak like him, and the rest." _**Adri sighs softly and sits down, grabbing a cup of tea and trying to figure out what to do now. **_"You are here because of the fact that Voldermort was going to kill you. We cannot protect you in that house. Now if you wish to die, so be it. We will bring you back there. So what will it be?" _**say Mad Eye, looking at them. Vernon sits down and mutters something about staying here. Mad Eye nods and looks over to Jewel, giving a slight smile in her direction. **_"Everything went fine Alastor. Although you might have told us about the surprise bodyguard, Shacklebolt over there." _**Mad Eye laughs softly and looks to Shacklebolt, then to the rest. **_"Why don't you guys eat, then we can talk about this later? After getting the Dursleys settled in." _**Adri nods, sipping her tea as the guys dig in to the food whispering softly **_"Of course."_


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay, I'm not Jo. I don't wish to be Jo. This is for the only one who has been reviewing. After thinking long and hard, I've decided to keep it going for you.**

**Vernon gets up as Adri walks in the door, hollaring at her **_"You lied. You are a freak like him, and the rest." _** Adri sighs softly and sits down, grabbing a cup of tea and trying to figure out what to do now. **_"You are here because of the fact that Voldermort was going to kill you. We cannot protect you in that house. Now if you wish to die, so be it. We will bring you back there. So what will it be?" _** say Mad Eye, looking at them. Vernon sits down and mutters something about staying here. Mad Eye nods and looks over to Jewel, giving a slight smile in her direction. **_"Everything went fine Alastor. Although you might have told us about the surprise bodyguard, Shacklebolt over there." _** Mad Eye laughs softly and looks to Shacklebolt, then to the rest. **_"Why don't you guys eat, then we can talk about this later? After getting the Dursleys settled in."_

**Adri nods, sipping her tea as the guys dig in to the food.**

**_Chapter 8_**

**Neville grabs a sandwich and sits down at the table, while Jewel drinks her tea. Kingsley is over talking with Tonks and Moody while the Dursleys keep glancing at Jewel. She finally puts her cup down and looks at Petunia. Petunia holds her gaze then says softly, but loud enough for everyone in the room to hear _"_**_Thank-you. For coming to the house and saving us. I know Harry is your top priority, and you could have just left us to be killed." _**Harry blinks hearing that, never dreaming that his Aunt would ever be thankful for his so called "freaky friends." Jewel gives Petunia a slight smile and chooses her words carefully to her. **_"You are Harrys family. You raised him since he was one year old. You may not have been nice, or treated him good. But, you are his family and that is the reason you are here. If you were left there, Voldermort would have used you to get to Harry." _** Petunia trembles and flushes a slight shade of red hearing the other womans words before nodding her head. Both Dudley and Vernon just listen to the conversation keeping thier mouth shut for once. The rest of the house just watches on speechless, afraid to say anything that might harm what seems to be an understanding with Petunia. Jewel nods her head to the other lady and picks up her tea, continuing to sip it. Vernon looks up at Jewel with a confused expression on his face, before asking **_"You said your name is Adri, yet everyone here calls you Jewel. Which is your name?" _**Jewel chuckles slightly and says in her soft American voice **_"My name is actually both. The non magical world knows me as Adri, owner of many companies. The magical world knows me as Jewel. My full name is Jewel Adrianna __Kirthantos Black." _ **Harry stiffens hearing her last name, wondering if she is an outcast of the Black family. He shakes his head as his thoughts wander to Sirius, trying to keep up with the conversation at hand. Vernon nods and opens up his mouth to speak, but Petunia lays a hand on his arm and he stops. Petunia looks at Jewel and says **_"You use two names. You are.. not hiding I'd say, but keeping a low profile from someone." _**Harry gasps and looks at Jewel, not wanting his Aunt to piss off the one person who put her own life at risk. Before he can open up his mouth to say anything, Jewel laughs softly and nods her head. She looks at Petunia shrewdly, her amythest eyes taking in the older woman. Jewel grins to Petunia and says in a soft voice **_" You are right. I am not hiding. I am keeping a low profile. Then again, I'm guessing that I'm no longer going to fly under everyones radar after this is found out. By me keeping a low profile, I was able to help out the Order. No one outside of the Order knew that I was on the Orders side. I was able to find out things that the rest of the Order could not. " _**Petunia nods, seemingly satisfied with the answer. Dudley grabs another sandwich and chews on it, while Vernon looks thoughtful. **_ "I know that there are a-lot of questions that you wish to ask. But right now is not the time to ask them. I need to speak with the others privately, if you do not mind." _**says Jewel, looking at the three Dursleys. Petunia nods and gets up, grabbing Dudley as Vernon rises. Two house elfs appear and Vernon looks startled at them. The house elves take the Dursleys bags as they start going out of the kitchen. The rest looked on, amazed at what is happening. The Dursleys, who made Harrys life horrible for so long it seems are now trying to understand what is happening. Harry jumps hearing a high pitched voice coming from its seems thin air **_"Mistress, Mistress.. Tia needs to speak to you NOW!" _** Everyone including the Dursleys watch Jewel as her face goes pale. Jewel mutters a soft **_"Excuse me please."_** as she heads to the parlour. Neville and Mrs. Longbottom look at each other worried. Jewel comes back in and Moody looks at her. **_"I need to run for a few. Something has happened at home that needs my immidate attention. I'll be back as soon as I can. I'm sure Neville, Harry and Kingsley can fill you in on what happened. When I return, I'll answer any questions that you have for me, Moody." _** Moody nods his head and Jewel walks out the door, not wasting any time.She apperates as Petunia watches in facination. Petunia looks at the one called Mrs. Longbottom and says, **_"I'm surmising that whatever just happened, its not good." _**"Moody nods and says **_"No, its not." _**Mrs.Longbottom looks at the spot which Jewel had apperated from, a frown on her face and whispers **_ "No, its not good. I'm just hoping her kids are okay, and nothing is seriously wrong." _**Petunia looks at her in shock, then Mrs. Longbottom says **_ "I'll show you three to your rooms." _** Petunia nods and follows her up the stairs, as does Vernon and Dudley.**

**Harry sits down in shock, trying to take it all in. He shakes his head,trying to clear his thoughts. Remus lays a hand on Harrys shoulder, and Harry gives him a small smile. Neville looks around the kitchen, noticing someone is missing. He looks to Moody and states **_"Okay, what have you done with him?" _**Moody chuckles and says **_"He is in a safe place. He will not be spying on us anymore." _**Kingsley and Harry look at the rest in confusion, obviously something went on and no one told them. Then almost like a light went off in his head, he says **_"The one that you caught spying today? The reason as to why you came to get me tonight instead of tomorrow night?" _**Moodys nods his head and Kingsley understands. Mrs. Longbottom comes back into the room, shaking her head and sitting down. Harry pours her a cup a tea and she smiles at him as she says **_ "I don't know as to what Jewel did or said for the muggles to be in such a state of shock that they are acutally behaving. Its refreshing to know that they can behave. Hopefully they will stay this way and won't make matters worse." _** They speak of what went on that night at the Dursley house trying to figure out what might have brought this on. Neville sneaks a glance to the clock, amazed that the time is now 10:30 at night, and Jewel has been gone for an hour and a half. The Dursleys come down and peek thier head in the kitchen, wondering if its safe to enter. Petunia asks **_" We were wondering if Jewel has come back yet, and if it would be okay to get something to drink." _** Mrs. Longbottom looks to Moody and he nods, the elves appearing with a different variety of drinks to chose from. The Dursleys grab a drink and start to walk back up the stairs as they hear a door open. They hear a startled collective gasp, and Petunia looks in. She covers her mouth in horror as she sees Jewel, covered in bruises. Mrs. Longbottom recovers first and grabs Petunia, leading her to the parlour before racing back. Neville helps Jewel to the table and watches her winceas her hand goes to the left side of her ribcage as she sits down. She goes to grab a cup and the water for tea, but her hand shakes so much that she cannot pour it. Harry pours the tea and Jewel sips it, wishing for something stronger.**


	10. Chapter 9

_**I own nothing in the Harry Potter series kept those characters I make up. No, I'm not J.K.Rowling. If I was, I'd be on a nice warm tropical island**_.

**_Last chapter: _The Dursleys come down and peek thier head in the kitchen, wondering if its safe to enter. Petunia asks **_" We were wondering if Jewel has come back yet, and if it would be okay to get something to drink." _**Mrs. Longbottom looks to Moody and he nods, the elves appearing with a different variety of drinks to chose from. The Dursleys grab a drink and start to walk back up the stairs as they hear a door open. They hear a startled collective gasp, and Petunia looks in. She covers her mouth in horror as she sees Jewel, covered in bruises. Mrs. Longbottom recovers first and grabs Petunia, leading her to the parlour before racing back. Neville helps Jewel to the table and watches her wince as her hand goes to the left side of her ribcage as she sits down. She goes to grab a cup and the water for tea, but her hand shakes so much that she cannot pour it. Harry pours the tea and Jewel sips it, wishing for something stronger.**

_**Chapter 9**_

**They all look at her silently. Moody walks over to Jewel and puts a hand on her shoulder. Jewel shakes it off, grimacing slightly. She looks to Remus and Tonks, nodding her head slightly. She then looks up to Moody and asks **_"Do you wish to speak to me about what happened at Harrys?" _**Moody shakes his head and glares at her with his good eye. Kingsley raises a brow and states **_"Nah, we'd sure in bloody hell like to know what happened to cause the way you look." _**Jewel glares at him and says in a soft angry voice **_"You want to know what happened to me huh? I go home, and all hell has broken loose. My own house elf, well one of them starts using her magic on me thinking for some strange reason that I'm not me. Then I find out, to top it all off, after of course I've calmed down my elf, that Draco Malfoy has awakened and is having a temper tantrum. " _**Everyone looks shocked at that statement, but before anyone can say anything Jewel snaps **_" Yes, I said Draco Malfoy. He is in a bedroom at my house, throwing things, then tossing every damn curse he knew at me stating that he had to get to Harry tonight to take him away before he died tomorrow. So, now I have Draco all nice and calm, my house elves cleaning up 3 destroyed rooms, my boys wondering what in heck is going on and myself bruised from numerous amounts of spell casting, lamps, books.. You name it I had it tossed at me."_

**Moody blinks and Jewel sighs softly stating **_"Draco showed up before I came here tonight. I know I should have told you about it, but I didn't think he'd awaken. The letter I found out was from Mr. Snape, who incidently dropped off Draco. Draco told me that Mr. Snape has released him from the cell that he was in, punched him and the next thing he knew, he woke up in my house. Which is why he freaked out, and I was called away." _**(Jewel at this time thanks the gods that she can lie with a straight face, and that so far no one, not even Mr.Snape himself could attack her mind and get any info out of it.) Moody says, **_"Let me get this straight. Draco is at your house, Snape sent the letter to you to get Harry out tonight, and Draco was more concerned about getting Harry away tonight before he died?" _**Jewel nods, crossing her arms over her chest and looking Moody straight in the eyes. **_"I believe Draco, Alastor. You didn't see him freaking out, and the look on his face when he stated that Voldermort was going to kill me and Harry tomorrow. He was petrified." _**says Jewel. Moody,Tonks, Remus and Kingsley look at each other, before walking in the hallway. **

**Jewel knows that they are about to discuss now what the hell to do. She places her head in her hands and takes a deep breath, whispering softly to Harry **_"I'm sorry. I've totally fucked things all up for you, and the Order. But I couldn't turn Draco away... not after what I saw." _**Harry blinks and looks to her **_"What do you mean, saw?" _**The four that were in the hallway come into the room silently, and say nothing as they wait for her to finish. **_"Draco allowed me to enter his mind. What I saw was horrible. Voldermort throwing ever curse at him except for the killing curse for not killing Dumbledore, Voldermort threatening his family if he didn't kill Dumbledore, Draco being beaten and cursed more while being thrown in the cell, his mother and aunt standing by, watching as it happened.They laughed as he was getting tortured, telling him that he deserved it for not upholding the Malfoy name and for disobeying Voldermort. The guards talking about going to get you tomorrow, killing you and I.. and anyone else that would be there." _**says Jewel, her voice shaking slightly and getting hoarse. Everyone gasps and looks at Jewel in horror, the four looking at each other and nodding slightly. Moody places a hand on her shoulder, as Remus walks over to Harry. Mrs. Longbottom stands by Neville, waiting to hear what Alastor has to say. Jewel looks up at Alastor, her eyes tired as her whole body aches and whispers softly **_"I'm sorry I fucked up Alastor. I did what I thought was right. I didn't think about Harry and Neville, and now I've put them in danger. I've also made it so now you need..." _**Jewel doesn't get to finish, for Alastor tightens the grip on her shoulder. Jewel winces and feels a hot shooting pain go all the way down her arm. She doesn't cry out in pain, nor does she cry, even though she feels like it. Moody says in his rough voice **_"We've decided to let Harry and Neville go back with you. Thats only if they want to. If they do not, we will try and find a better place to hide them." _**Jewel nods and looks down at the table, knowing that the boys will not come with her now. Her whole body trembles as she pushes herself away from the table and stands up on shaky legs. Harry and Neville look at her in shock, as does the rest of the group. **

**Harry grabs her hand and says to Jewel **_"Don't be leaving without me. I'm not about to go to any home that Professor Moody might live in, and I sure in hell do not want to intrude on uh.. Tonks and Professor Lupin." _**Jewel blinks, and looks to Neville. Neville smiles and raises a brow, stating quietly "**_You think I'm not going to go? And not see the boys? Um.. hell fucking no. I'm going. Besides, you are going to need someone to keep Draco and Harry from killing each other." _**Mrs. Longbottom gasps hearing the words coming out of her grandsons mouth, glares at him then hits him upaside the head. She looks to Jewel and says **_"Perhaps I should clean you up dear child. You are a mess." _**Jewel grimaces as she pulls out a sheet of parchment from her back pocket and shakes her head to Mrs Longbottom. Jewel gives her a slight smile and whispers **_"No time. Its almost midnight and I'd like to get home to get a few hours of sleep. I can do it when I get back there. Thank-you for the offer, though." _**Mrs. Longbottom nods her head slightly as Neville goes to grab their trunks and owls. **

**They walk outside and stand next to the tree. Jewel waves her wand, muttering a few words so softly that neither boy hears it and in the next moment everything is gone. Jewel looks to Alastor and says quietly _"You keep the mirror. That way there if you need to get a hold of me, or the rest of us we can talk that way." _Alastor nods as both boys grab a hold of each of her arms. They watch for 30 seconds, then they are gone, without a sound. Jewel feels the pressure in her ears, then nothing. She shakes her head and looks around, seeing nothing but forest and the light of her home in the distance. She hands the piece of paper to Harry as she whispers in his ear, "Read this, but not outloud." All of a sudden there is a soft light coming from the right, Neville having used the "Lumos" spell. Harry reads it, and all of a sudden he sees a faint light in the distance. They make their way to it, Harry seeing a road about 500 feet away from where the trees end. He steps through the door, and blinks at the sudden light that surrounds him.**


	11. Chapter 10

_**I don't own Harry Potter, or the rest. Except of course the characters I make up.**_

**_Last Chapter :_** **They walk outside and stand next to the tree. Jewel waves her wand, muttering a few words so softly that neither boy hears it and in the next moment everything is gone. Jewel looks to Alastor and says quietly _"You keep the mirror. That way there if you need to get a hold of me, or the rest of us we can talk that way." _Alastor nods as both boys grab a hold of each of her arms. They watch for 30 seconds, then they are gone, without a sound. Jewel feels the pressure in her ears, then nothing. She shakes her head and looks around, seeing nothing but forest and the light of her home in the distance. She hands the piece of paper to Harry as she whispers in his ear, "Read this, but not outloud." All of a sudden there is a soft light coming from the right, Neville having used the "Lumos" spell. Harry reads it, and all of a sudden he sees a faint light in the distance. They make their way to it, Harry seeing a road about 500 feet away from where the trees end. He steps through the door, and blinks at the sudden light that surrounds him.**

_**Chapter 10**_

**Harrys eyes adjust to the brightly lit hallway. He hangs his cloak on the cloak rack, seeing Nevilles and Jewels on there already. His emerald green eyes take in the rick dark wood on the walls. He notices that the hallway is lit with what looks like candles, but is not. He walks right into Neville and before he can apologize, he hears a loud shout **_"MOMMY!" _**Harry looks up and sees two fast blurs running down the stairs and colliding with Jewel. Jewel hugs both boys close, and places a kiss on the top of each ones head. Neville grins and turns looking at Harry. He whispers, **_"Her sons. They are twins." _**Harry grins back at Nevillie, wondering if twins are always a handful, like his experience with the Weasley twins.**

**Jewel stands up and calls **_"Maria". _**Suddenly, a pop is heard, and an eldery loking house elf appears. She is dressed in a neat green top, and matching skirt along with a black apron tied around her waist. Her large dark green eyes look up at her Mistress and states **_"Mistress called for Maria. You wish for Maria to make food and drink? Or does Mistress wish for Maria to show the boys to thier room?" _**Jewel chuckles and says **_"Hot chocolate and sandwiches please. Bring it to the boys room. I will bring the boys upstairs." _**Maria squeaks **_"Yes Mistress. I is doing it right now." _**Jewel turns to Harry, grinning as she says, **_"You can use magic here as long as there is no hexing involved."_** Harry grins, nodding his head and saying **_"Aw man, you mean I can't hex Neville if he snores too loud? Don't worry, I won't hex anyone here, and that includes Malfoy." _**Both Neville and Jewel laugh like hell as Jewel starts up the stairs. Harry levitates his trunk, and Neville carries Hedwigs cage as they follow Jewel. They hear Jewel telling the boys to goto bed as they yawn, the boys hollaring that they want hot chocolate also. Jewel sighs, knowing that they will not give up and leads them into the room that Harry and Neville will be sharing.**

**Harry walks into the room and his eyes widen. The room is huge, holding two double beds, one on each side of the room. He grins, seeing the walls are a maroon colour, and the bedding is gold colour. He sees two huge oak armoirs, two oversized stuffed chairs and two oak desks. He sees Quidditch posters up on the far side of the room, a plant on the end table near the bed and knows that is Nevilles bed. He sets his trunk on the dark oak floor infront of the his bed, and spies another door. Jewel walks over to the door on the far side of the room, and opens it up. He peeks in, seeing a huge bathroom which is also decked out in maroon and gold. He whistles and shakes his head, never in his life having seen anything like this. Jewel smiles and leaves that door open as she sits in the chair next to Nevilles bed.She curls up in the chair and looks to Harry, as she softly says **_" The bathroom is on the left side of the room. The door leading to the right of the room happens to lead to Justins room. I charmed the door so he cannot get in." Harry blinks hearing that and says "Please undo the charm, there is no need for that." _**Jewel nods and waves her hand, they feel a warmth as the door glows orange stating that the charm has been lifted.**

**She gets ready to call Maria when all of a sudden the two boys tackle Neville. They are tickling and crawling all over him before getting up and launching themselves at Harry. Before Harry realizes it, he ends up on his back on the floor, gasping for breath as the boys attack him also. Jewel stands up and looks at the boys, hollaring at them **_"James Micheal Black, Justin Sirius Black get off Harry **NOW**!" _**Both boys gulp and hop off him, looking at thier mother wide eyed. Harry is on the floor, frozen having heard his fathers name, and also Sirius. Both boys quickly say in an English accent "**_We are sorry Mr. Potter. We hope that you are okay." _**Harry looks at the boys wide eyed and scowls, trying not to chuckle as he stands up. He rubs his ass and raises a brow before grabbing one of the boys and tossing him on the bed, before tickling him. Justin giggles like crazy as Jewel watches on, sighing and knowing that they will not sleep now.**

_"Maria, Tia, Rav"_** says Jewel. They hear a popping sound, and two of the three elves appear. Maria is holding a tray of drinks, Rav is holding a tray of food. Both Harry and Justin slide off Nevilles bed as the two elves place the tray on the bed. Harry looks at Rav, he is dressed just like Maria, only wearing shorts instead of a skirt. He is an elderly elf, although his brown eyes are full of sparkle. Rav looks at the boys, then to Harry and shakes his head grinning. Neville sits on his bed and curls up, chuckling softly to himself and poking Harry over the tray of food. **_"This is Harry, this is Maria and Rav. Maria, Rav this is Harry Potter. He will be our guest for a while." _**says Jewel. Both elves look at Harry and nod, Maria curtsying as Rav bows to Harry. Much to Harrys relief, neither elf gawk at him or squeal hearing his name. **_"We is pleased to meet you Master Potter" _**says both Maria and Rav.**

**A third elf hurries in, dressed in the same manner as Maria, Her wide green eyes settling on Harry, then her Mistress. **_"Tia is pleased to meet you Master Potter. Tia hopes the boys have not hurt you too much." _**Tia's eyes sparkle with mischief as she gives him a toothy grin. The boys peek over to Tia and start to goto her before stopping, as they hear Harry say **_" They startled me, that is all. Although I did get one of the boys back, so you might want to check him out for any injuries." _**Justin giggles quietly and peeks up at Harry, who is grinning and winking to Tia as he grabs a sandwich and a cup of hot chocolate, before settling down on the bed next to Neville. Tia laughs softly and nods her head to Harry as she states **_"That is good to hear, Master Potter. Mistress, Tia is sorry for not coming sooner, but she was tending to the other young one." _**Jewel nods and says **_"Maria and Rav, please go back to bed. Tai please put the boys to bed. I'll check on Draco before going to bed." _**The elves curtsy and say**_ "Yes Mistress" _**before leaving the room.**

_"I'll leave the two of you to get settled in. I must warn you Harry, the boys tend to like to get up at 5:30 in the morning and its now 1 am. Hopefully, the kids will sleep late enough so that you two can have abit of a lie in or not make too much noise as they bound up and down the hallyway and stairs." _**says Jewelas she smiles and walks out, closing the door behind her. Jewel the walks down the hall and opens up the door to Dracos room. She steps in and a candle lights up near his bed. Draco does not stir as she looks him over. She sees the bruises on his face is covered with a thick paste to help help get rid of them. She pulls up the covers to his chest that had pooled down his feet. She tucks him in and Draco opens up his eyes slightly before rolling onto his side and curling up. She smiles as she walks to the door. She looks back and the candle goes out. She then walks across the hall to James' room. She walks in as the candle lights, and shakes her head. Both boys are sleeping, one at each end of the bed. She pulls the covers up and tucks them in, before placing a soft kiss on each of thier cheeks. She leaves Justin in James' room, not wanting to deal with him if he should walk up as she put him in his own bed. Jewel then goes down the hall to the door across from Harrys and Nevilles room. She opens up the door and steps into the room, shutting the door quickly behind her. She collapses onto the edge of the bed, grabbing the three potions that are there and drinking each one quickly. She then grabs the jar of bruise paste, and puts it on her face. She strips down and throws the clothes on the the floor. She then grabs the oversized t-shit and puts it on, as every muscle in her back protests from the effort. She climbs into bed and pulls up the sheet, drifting off to sleep. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Okay. I am not J.K. Rowling. Wish I was, because then I would know what is going to be in book 7. I do not own any of the H P characters, only the ones I make. And duh... they should be obvious. **

**_To xhollyroxx, Nocturnal007, and Makotochi.. Thank you so much for reviewing!_**

**Last chapter recap:**_ "I'll leave the two of you to get settled in. I must warn you Harry, the boys tend to like to get up at 5:30 in the morning and its now 1 am. Hopefully, the kids will sleep late enough so that you two can have abit of a lie in or not make too much noise as they bound up and down the hallyway and stairs." _**says Jewel as she smiles and walks out, closing the door behind her. **

_**Chapter 11**_

**Harry wakes up with a start, sitting up quickly as he gasps loudly seeing a pair of sapphire coloured eyes staring into his own emerald ones. He goes to grab his glasses as he hears a soft childs giggle. He puts his glasses on as he tries to remember where he is. He sees a small blur running to the other side of the room and then hears Neville grunt in the other bed. Harry laughs softly seeing James ( or is it Justin?) jumping on Nevilles bed trying to wake him up. Harry takes a look at the time and groans, seeing that it is 8:30 in the morning. He shakes his head, remembering what went on last night, and remembering Jewels last words. Harry thinks to himself _"At least they let us sleep in. Its a good thing, since we didn't get to sleep until 3:30." _Neville grunts as Harry sees the boy land right on Nevilles leg. He laughs softly as he gets out of the bed and rummages through his trunk on the floor. He grabs some clean clothes and heads to the bathroom. He reaches out to the boy on the bed, just missing his hair as Neville brings him down onto the bed and tickles him. Harry says g'morining to Neville as he shuts the door behind him. He gets changed and comes out, figuring Neville needs to use the room and also wondering if Neville might need to be saved with both boys are there now. Harry rolls up the sleeves to his too big of a t-shirt then puts the belt around his jeans, putting it on the last notch and sighing as he wishes he had clothes that fit. He sits on his bed as Neville grunts a g'morning to him on his way to the bathroom. The boy comes over and jumps up on the bed, bouncing a few times before Harry catches him. The boy giggles some more before settling down on the bed, sitting across from Harry cross legged. He looks at Harry, his eyes filled with curiousity and wonder. Harry finally asks, **"Okay, which one are you? Justin or James?" **The boy grins wickedly and says **" I'm Justin. I know you are Harry 'cuz I was here earlier when you came in. Whatcha doing here hiding out at our house for? You hiding from the guys that almost killed the other one that is here?" **Harry blinks and looks at Justin stupidly for a moment, before remembering that Draco is here also. Harry nods his head slowly and says **"Yeah, I'm here because of those guys. They want to kill me also." **Justin nods his head and states in a matter of fact voice **"You are the Boy-who-Lived correct? Mom and Uncle Neville were talking about you the other day. You can stay here as long as you want. I won't mind and neither will James." **Harry looks at the young boy in shock, never having had an intelligent conversation with a four year old boy before. Neville comes out of the bathroom wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt. He looks at them and says **"Wanna head downstairs so we can get the bratlings something to eat? Maybe then they won't be jumping on either one of us anymore." **Harry laughs softly and nods as he scoops the kid up in his arms, tossing him half over his shoulder and head out the door.**

**Justins squirms in his arms and giggles, looking to his Uncle and whispering **"Help me Uncle Neville!" **Neville laughs and shakes his head as both Harry and Neville see his brother coming out of a room down the hallway. They make thier way down to James as they notice him looking over his shoulder. He giggles and whispers to them **"Mom will be down soon. I just jumped on her and she screamed. So we better get downstairs quickly so she won't catch us." ** Justin laughs and races down the stairs, his brother following him closely. Both Harry and Neville grin but say nothing to either boy as they go into the kitchen.**

**They sit down at a comfortable old oak table. The Maria and Rav pop out of nowhere, bringing platters of food. Harry sees platters of bacon,eggs,sausages,toast,pancakes and waffles.They set them down on the table as James grabs a strip of bacon from the platter. They bring over milk for the boys, and ask Harry and Neville what they wish to drink. Both of them ask for pumpkin juice. Rav pours them pumpkin juice and both elves slip off to another room. Harry asks Neville a question in which he had forgotten to ask him last night **"How long have you known Jewel for?" **Neville stops munching on a piece of taost and answers Harry quickly ** "Since I was a baby I guess. Gram knew her Gram and they were friends. Gram said even though she was alot older than I was, she would always make sure to play with me. When she moved to America, it was hard for I'd only see her on summer break from Hogwarts." **Harry smiles as he listens to Neville, and then decides to take alittle bit of everything, as does Neville. Maria gives the boys some waffles and an egg, plus a strip of bacon. All the boys start eating as they hear footsteps. Harry looks up and sees Jewel, dressed in a pair of black jenas, and a dark red t-shirt. She sits at the kitchen table as Rav brings her a cup of coffee. She sips it slowly and smiles to Rav, before getting herself a piece of toast and nibbles on it.**

**Jewel takes one look at Harrys clothes and sighs, waving her hand hand at him and concentrating hard. His clothes change into a dark blue pair of jeans, and a green t-shirt that fits. He blinks as she smiles at him. Neville grins at Harry and whispers softly **"Neat huh? The stuff that she can do without saying words or using a wand." **Harry nods his head as he tries to take in what just happned. Jewel knows it will not last long, but at least he can get new clothes soon enough. She looks at his head and he feels himself tingle. His hair gets longer, thicker and having a slight wave to it. His hair is now just past his shoulders and covering his scar in the front. He smiles and says **"Thank-you. Can you teach me how to do that? Use no wand or words?" **Jewel looks at him thoughtfully, about ready to answer as she gets hit with a waffle. Neville grins as both boys look at thier mother winde eyed. Jewel grumbles and throws a piece of bacon at all three of them, not sure which one threw the waffle. The boys giggle as Jewel eats her bacon and eggs, the food fight having been stopped. Harry watches the whole thing in awe, having never seen a grown up in a food fight and not get upset about it.**

**Tia appears silently by Jewels side. She looks up at her Mistress with her wide blue eyes as she says in her squeaky voice **"Does Mistress wish for Tia to bring up a tray of food for the young one?" **Jewel shakes her head and says **_"_No Tia. He was not awake when I came down. I'll check on him in a few minutes. Make up a tray and I'll charm it to stay warm." **Tia nods and says **"Yes Mistress. Tia will do it." **Jewel finishes her toast and refills her cup of coffee, adding two spoonfuls of sugar and cream. By the time she is done, Tia has made up the plate of food. Jewel looks at the plate of food and waves her hand over it. All of the boys watch in awe, especially Harry, who is dying to try and learn what Jewel can do. She looks at the boys and says **"Boys, go upstairs and get dressed. Your clothes are on the bed."** Justin asks **"Where are we going?" **Jewel replies **"You will find out soon enough, unless you do not want to go. If that is the case, then stay in your jammies and the rest of us will go." **Both boys hurry like hell out of thier chairs, missing the wink that Jewel gives Harry and Neville, then run like hell up the stairs. They hear both doors slam as Jewel chuckles.**

**Neville and Harry look at Jewel, then to each other before Harry asks ** "Mind if Neville and I watch T.V. while you are gone?"

**Jewel smirks and states **"Hell no. If you think I'm about to goto Diagon Alley with both boys and NOT have backup, you have to be kidding me. Harry, you need new clothes, and dress robes. I need some more supplies for the potions that Draco needs and you also need to goto Gringotts considering you are 17 today, and you should have paperwork to fill out to get the rest of your parents vaults. I know I had to do that when I was 17. Only, that was in America. Plus, I'm thinking that you might want some money to spend."

**Harry blinks and smiles, then says **"Oh man. I didn't realize that. I'm sorry. I never gave it a thought that I needed to do paperwork."

**Jewel smirks as she winks to the both of them and then states **"Its okay. Just remember to get your vault key while I see how Draco is doing this morning. If he is not up, I'm seriously thinking about setting both twins on him."

**Jewel hears both Harry and Neville laughing as she heads up the stairs and to her boys room. She sees Justin putting his pants on wrong, and she fixes that. She then heads to James room and finds that he has his shirt on inside out. She chuckles as she walks out of the room, seeing both Harry and Neville going to thier room. She says to them **"Meet me in the hallway in 20 minutes. Have your cloak on Harry, and have the hood over your head. I'll be down there as soon as I can." **Both of them nod and head into thier room. As Jewel heads into Dracos room she hears both boys tackle Neville and Harry. She shakes her head, and closes the door behind her. She sees he is awake and grabs the potions out of her back pocket and unshrinking them, she hands him all four of them. He leans back against the headboard and takes all four. Jewel calls for Tia, who comes with the plate of food that is being kept warm. Tia hands Draco the food and curtseys to him, then Jewel. Tia then leaves the both of them as Draco begins to eat. Jewel sits on the edge of the bed, at the bottom of it and watchs him eat. She sizes him up, knowing that he needs new clothes also. He finishes the tray of food, and Tia reappears, taking the tray then telling Jewel that everyone is ready. Jewel nods, as she watchs Dracos eyes flicker with fear for a brief moment, before they get blank again. Jewel sighs and tells Tia to leave, that she will be down soon. Jewel gets up off the bed and gently wipes off the thick paste on his face. Draco flinches as she touches him, then tries to relax knowing that she will not harm him. The bruises area dull purple colour, and by tomorrow they should be gone. **

**Jewel looks at Draco carefully before asking him in a soft voice **"How are you feeling this morning?"

**Draco replies in a hoarse voice, dry from not using it for a day **"Abit tired and sore but other than that I'll be fine. Thank-you for taking me in even though I know I'm the one that caused all those bruises. Are you going somewhere?"

**Jewel nods her head and says quietly **"I need to head to Diagon Alley for a few hours. I need some ingredients for your potions. I also have some business to attend to with a company I own. I'm taking everyone but the house elves, so that way there you can get some rest. If you need anything, just call for Maria, Rav or Tia. "

**Draco nods as Jewel puts her hand behind her back. Knowing that Qudditch and potions are his favourite things, she hands him some books to read. He blinks and looks at her as she stands up and whispers a soft thank-you to her. She leans over and ruffles his hair, whispering softly in his ear **"I'll be back soon, I promise. Do not worry. No one can find you hear, I promise." **He smiles at her and nods, whispering back **"I'll be waiting oh so impatiently cuz I wanna get out of bed soon." **Jewel laughs softly and heads out the door, keeping it open since only the elves will be here.**

**She heads to her room and grabs the muggle contacts that she had gotten the boys for christmas. Still in the package, she smiles for she will be having Harry use them to change his eye colour to like hers. She heads down the stairs and meets everyone there. Neville having Justin on his back, and Harry giving James a piggy back ride. She shakes her head and smiles before pulling off Harrys hood. She shows him the contacts and he puts down James. She shows him how to use them and he puts them on. He then puts his glasses on, and likes what he sees. He looks like he could be a relative of Jewels. Jewel says to him **"You'll be able to now walk around without being noticed. We don't want to draw attention to you, nor let it be known that you are not at your Aunts house." **Harry nods his head and they goto the livingroom. Neville and Justin goe first, grabbing a handful of floo powder and Neville saying as Justin holds on tight to Nevilles hand _"Leaky Cauldren!"" _** **Next up is Harry and James. Harry grabs the floo powder as James holds onto his hand tight. Harry says _"Leaky Cauldren!"_ Jewel hollars **_"Maria,Tia,Rav!" _** All three pop at once. Jewel states **"I will be gone a few hours. Only Draco is here. Make sure of he needs anything, he gets it. Also, please bake a cake for Harry. Its his birthday today. " **The elves nods and curstey saying **"Yes Mistress. We shall watch over the young one and bake a cake for Master Potter." ** Jewel smiles and takes a handful of floo podwer then says _" Leaky Cauldren!"_** **She dusts herself off and smiles at Tom before going over to the wall. She sees Harry and Neville with her two boys. She takes out her wand and taps on the bricks, and they enter Diagon Alley to do thier shopping. **


	13. Chapter 12

**By now, you all should know I'm not J.K. Rowlings, right? I do not own the Harry Potter characters. The plot, Jewel,Martin, Tia, Rav and Maria are my creations. The rest of the characters belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling.**

**Harrys Last Stand**

**Last chapter : She dusts herself off and smiles at Tom before going over to the wall. She sees Harry and Neville with her two boys. She takes out her wand and taps on the bricks, and they enter Diagon Alley to do thier shopping. **

**Chapter 12**

**They walk into Diagon Alley. Justin and James shriek as they see the sign for Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. Jewel manages to grab both by the collar of thier shirt before they take off to the shop. Harry and Neville chuckle as the boys whine **_"But Mum.. We wanna go there!" _** Jewel shakes her head and tells the boys **_"Not now. Maybe after all the shopping is done and you two are behaved. That means no letting any animal out of cages, got it?" _**Both boys look down and whisper **_"Yes Mum." _**as Neville and Harry cover thier mouths to stop the laughter threatening to erupt from them. Jewel looks at them, rolls her eyes and shrugs her shoulders as if to say to them **_"I don't know what in bloody hell I am going to do with these two."_ **She grabs both boys hands and they head down the street to Gringotts bank. The boys stick close to her as they wait in line. When its Harrys turn, he shows his key and the goblin sends for Ragnok.**

**Ragnok comes and motions to Harry to follow him. While Harry walks to a secluded room to tend to business, Jewel, the boys and Neville make thier way to thier vaults. Ragnok shuts the door behind Harry and they sit at the table. Another goblin comes in and hands Ragnok a stake of papers. The goblin leaves, and Ragnok takes out the first sheet of paper to read from. He lists what Harry owns already, and then puts that back in teh pile. He grabs another piece of paper and starts to list what Harry has inherited.**

**Ragnok says **_"You are a very rich young man. You have inherited Potter Manor, your parents other vault, two house elves that live at Potter Manor. You also have an island in the carribean that was left to you by your fathers parents. You also have two more homes. One in Italy, and the other in America. Plus, you have a small vault that you have inherited. Along with all of this, you now inherite the title of Lord Potter, and Lord Black. Which means that you are entitled to your seat at theWizingmort. The island and both the homes you inherited from your grandparents have no house elves. I do know they are all in good condition."_

**Harrys eyes go wide as he listens to what he now has. He gulps and nods as he sits back in the chair, trying to comprehend what he was just told. Ragnok hands him the sheet of paper, with a quill and Harry signs it. He then slices his finger and lets a drop of blood spill onto the paper. Ragnok looks at the paper and nods, seeing that it is Harry Potter that is sitting infront of him. Ragnok puts the paper back in the stack and hands Harry the keys to his new vault. Harry gets up and takes the keys, shaking Ragnoks hand and asking **_ "May I goto the vaults now?" _** Ragnok gives a big toothy grin and sticks his head out the door. Another goblin is standing there, waiting for them. Grag and Harry head for Harrys first vault. He takes out some money before climbing back into the cart. They goto the next vault and Grag takes the key. He puts the key in the door, then with a long finger he traces an outline on the door. It glows bright orange before it unlocks and Harry enters it. Harry takes a quick look around the vault. In addition to more gold, Harry sees a variety of swords,two letters, books and jewels. Harry looks at some of the books, and grabs the charm and non verbal ones, along with the two letters that are addressed to him. He shrinks them down and places them in his pocket. He steps out and the door shuts behind him. They head to Harrys final vault and Grag opens up that one. Harry steps inside and smiles. This vault having very little money, but having alot of books, two more letters, a few rings and what looks like maps. Harry chuckles, thinking Hermione would have a heartattack if she saw all these books. Harry grabs some of the books, thinking the defensive ones would be good to read. He then sees a few books on potions and herbology. Harry takes those for Jewel and Neville. He grabs the letters and then a few of the maps. He shrinks them and then places them in his pocket. They head back up, and he sees only Neville is waiting for him.**

**Neville waves and Harry goes over to him. Neville tells Harry that Jewel and the boys went to WWW. Jewel and Neville already picked up everything they needed, but Harry decides to stop at the Owl Emporium. He picks up some treats for Hedwig and they head over to the WWW. They see Jewel coming out of the door, dragging both boys behind her. She sees Harry and Neville, then drags them to the Robe shop. Harry gets a dark blue dress robe made and also a dark green one made. He watches as both boys get sized for a new cloak, then has a brainstorm. He whispers to one of the ladies and she goes over to Jewel. Jewel and Neville are getting sized for a new cloak. Jewel decides on a dark purple colour, and Neille decides on a dark blue colour. The lady that is waiting on Jewel confers with the other one. She adds to Jewels order a dark red colour. They pay for thier purchases, having to come back in a half an hour to pick up the new clothes.**

**Jewel drags them out of Diagon Alley and past Tom the bartender. She waves to him as they leave the store. She holds out her wand and the KnightBus appears. They climb on, and Jewel tells them **_"London, muggle shop Harrods please." _**They sit down and the bus zooms all over the place. They finally reach the drop off and all five climb out. The boys are jumping up and down wanting to do it again. Jewel shakes her head and they walk 10 minutes to get to Harrods. A green uniformed elderly man opens up the door for the five of them. They walk in, and head to the mens department. Harry tries on shirts, trainers, jeans, kahkis.. you name it, Jewel threw it at him. She stops throwing clothes in his direction as a sales associate comes over and helps. Harry groans and tries on more clothes as they rest of them chuckle. Jewel grabs some jeans, kahkis, boxers, shirts and socks for Draco. Harry comes out with an armful of clothes that he is going to buy, then gras some socks and boxers also. He gets two pairs of trainers and a pair of dress shoes. Neville grabs two pairs of jeans and a few shirts. They march up to the register and grin seeing the girls face. They get checked out, wallets alot lighter than before and head out. They walk to where they were dropped off before, and Neville puts out his wand. They have just enough time to shrink the packages and put them away, before the bus comes for them. They get on and head back to the Leaky Cauldron. The bus bounces all over the place, Neville and Harry hold on for dear life and the two kids are shrieking with joy. The bus stops and they get off, the adults looking abit shaky while the kids run into the Leaky Cauldron. They head back to Diagon Alley and to the robe shop. They pick up thier packagesand shrink them down. Jewel takes Harry and James, Neville takes Justin as they apperate back.**

**They go upstairs, Jewel to her room and Neville and Harry to the room they are sharing. Jewel empties out her pockets and unshrinks the purchases. She digs around, handing her boys thier clothes and jokes from the WWW. She then grabs Dracos clothes and heads to his room. She sees he is asleep, and lays the packages on the foot of his bed. She then leaves and heads back downstairs to the kitchen.**

**Tia appears and tells Jewel that she has already given Draco his potions. Jewel nods, and calls for Rav and Maria. Both elves pop into the room and look at thier Mistress. Jewel tells Maria to get Harry and Neville, while Rav gets James and Justin. Tia and Jewel make the sandwiches and get out something to drink for everyone. They hear the the pounding of four footsteps coming down the stairs. Tia smiles as the boys come in and look at the food with longing. They settle down at the table and begin to eat.**

**Harry looks to Jewel and says **_"I have some questions I would like to ask.." _** Jewel nods, and steadies herself, having a feeling that this will be a long talk...**

**Hahaha.. ending with a cliffy. Please read and review.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Okies, I'm hoping by now that ya all know I don't own the Harry Potter characters except the ones I make on up. Yup yup, contrary to popular belief, I am not the bloody brillant J.K. Rowlings. Nope nope. Hate to disappoint you all. **

**Thanks to Monica WoodFairy for reviewing!**

**Last chapter: Harry looks to Jewel and says **_"I have some questions I would like to ask.." _** Jewel nods, and steadies herself, having a feeling that this will be a long talk...**

**Chapter 13**

**Jewel looks at Neville and raises a brow slightly. She looks to her boys and calls for Maria. She sends Maria away with both boys, as they whine and pout that they do not want to go. Harry looks on, chuckling under his breath at the scene before him. Draco limps on, with Tia following behind him telling him he should dtill be in bed. Draco sits down and Jewel smiles, shrugging her shoulders slightly as Draco gives a muttered hello to everyone. He grabs a sandwich and a drink, settling back in the chair. Jewel looks at Harry, nodding her head for him to start. She has been waiting for this. In all honesty, she had to give him credit for if she was in his position she would have been raising bloody hell by now.**

**Harry nods, then asks **_"Your last name is Black. I knew someone whos last name was Black. But he didn't have a daughter, as far as we all know. Who was your father?"_

**Jewel looks at Harry and smiles slightly, saying **_" I don't know who he was. He died before my brother and I was born. My gram didn't say much, except that he was killed by Voldermort. My.. "mum" married Aleric __Kirthantos. He was a Death Eater, as was my "mum"."_

**Harry hears the disgust in Jewels voice about her "mum", he nods slightly and Jewel continues **_"My..."mum" was, or should I say still is.. part of Voldermorts inner circle. After Aleric died, she married another. His name is Rudolph Lestrange.. Unfortunately, my "mum" is Bellatrix Lestrange, the worst and most deranged Death Eater around."_

**Draco drops the sandwich he was eating right on the floor, his mouth open in a huge "O" shape. Harry looks at her wide eyed in shock, his face pale as he was not expecting to hear that. Both Harry and Draco see Nevilles hand cletch Jewels tight, siding with Jewel.**

**Neville states in a sad voice **_"Its not her fault that her "mum" is a crazed lunatic. "_** he spits that out with enough venom that Draco and Harry look startled, Neville looking at Draco with an apology in his eyes for having called Dracos aunt what he did, before contiuing on. **_" I have known Jewel for 14 years before she found out. When she did, she hollared to me on the two way mirror and told me. She also said that she would understand if I never wished to speak to her again. After a few days of thinking I told her that I couldn't hold her responsible for what her "parents" have done. It just would not be right. Just because her parents were bad, didn't automatically make her bad. She is nothing like them, as you both can tell."_

**Jewel watches Harry and Draco as Neville speaks. She sees the horro, then understanding as Nevilles words sink in. By the time that Neville is done speaking Dracos mouth has closed so that he no longer resembles a fish gasping for air, and Harrys shock has mostly gone away.**

**Harry shakes his head and says **_"How come I never heard of you before this. You'd think that it would be hanging up on the Black tapestry. "_

**Jewel shrugs her shoulders and sighs, stating **_"I in all honesty do not have a clue. Could be that the Black side didn't know, or perhaps blown off like your Godfather Sirius?All I know is this. Voldermort, and my so called "parents" do know I am alive. That is why I am in hiding. I've had a few run ins with the Death Eaters. I had to decide if I wished to stayed hidden and safe, for my sons protection... Or come out in the open, get you and fight against them. In the end, fighting to get rid of this loser seemed like the best thing. If Voldermort succeds, what kind of a life will my children have? I can't keep them hidden. Its not right."_

**Draco and Harry look shocked at Jewels statements, neither of them ever having known anyone to risk her life (except Harry, his mum did but he never really got to know her.) for her sons, friends and strangers. Jewel sips her tea, waiting for the onslaught of questions from both Harry and Draco, but to her surpirise they do not come. Harry seems satisfied for now with what was said, and Draco just looks like he is having trouble taking it all in. She looks at the time and curses, seeing its 4pm and she has to start getting everything ready for tonight.**

**Jewel looks to Draco and Harry, stating quietly **_"If you have anymore questions, feel free to ask whenever you wish. Harry, happy birthday. Unfortunately I have to go out tonight and "get" you. But, before I leave we will have cake and ice cream."_

**Jewel gets up and leaves the room, the three boys looking at each other strangely. Draco and Harry looking like they are trying to take it all in and process it, as Neville stays behind incase they wish to ask him questions about her.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Okies, I'm hoping by now that ya all know I don't own the Harry Potter characters except the ones I make on up. Yup yup, contrary to popular belief, I am not the bloody brillant J.K. Rowlings. Nope nope. Hate to disappoint you all. **

**Thanks to Monica WoodFairy for reviewing!**

**Last chapter tidbit : Harry hears the disgust in Jewels voice about her "mum", he nods slightly and Jewel continues **_"My..."mum" was, or should I say still is.. part of Voldermorts inner circle. After Aleric died, she married another. His name is Rudolph Lestrange.. Unfortunately, my "mum" is Bellatrix Lestrange, the worst and most deranged Death Eater around."_

**Chapter 14**

**As Jewel gets ready, Draco Neville and Harry go up the stairs. Neville and Harry go into their room and Draco, after hesitating slightly, follows them into the room. Both Draco and Harry still look dumbstruck over the bomshell that she dropped on them. Neville stifles a strong urge to chuckle at the both of them, knowing that neither of them will appreciate his sense of humour right now. Harry plops onto his bed, Neville beside him as Draco settles onto the couch. Neville looks at Harry, who doesn't seem to be at all bothered by Draco being in the room. Then again, it might have something to do with trying to process what was said downstairs. Tia comes into the room with two vials and gives them to Draco. He drinks both, making a face as he drinks them. Tia then sets down a tray of tea, and leaves the boys to their thoughts. Neville watches both Harry and Draco. Harry leans back and closes his eyes, his mind spinning with questions. He takes a deep breath and before Harry can form a simple question in his mind, Draco speaks up.**

_"I don't know about you Potter, but this whole talk has raised more questions than given answers" _**says Draco.**

**Harry nods his head then says **_"I know what you mean. I feel like my head is spinning at what was told. Not to mention that it is about to explode. Oh.. and the questions I have? I can't even get them into a simple sentence in my head let alone ask Jewel about it."_

**They sit in silence for a few minutes. Draco watches Harry as he contemplates how to say what he wishes to say to him, without Harry hexinv him into the next century.The boys grab a cup of tea, and before anyone has a chance to drink it, Harrys hand comes down hard onto the end table, making both boys jump and spill hot tea on themselves. Draco yelps, and Neville hisses from the pain. Neville then uses the cooling charm on both of them and then turn to Harry, his eyes wide in shock and realization.**

_"Son of a bitch. Tonights the night that Jewel is going to "get" me. I just realized that. It didn't dawn on me when she said it at the table. Death Eaters will be there. She is going to be slaughtered. Not to mention it is going to get out that I am not there, nor the Dursleys. What will Mr and Mrs. Weasley say? Gods.. I'm supposed to goto Bill and Fleurs wedding. The whole damn wizarding world is going to be in an uproar.." _

**Harry doesn't get to finish for Draco interrupts his ranting, sneering and stating **_" Bloody hell Potter. Get. A. Grip. I'm sure there is a plan, the Weasels will know that you are fine and the wizarding world can just go fuck themselves. Maybe instead of concentrating putting down the "Boy-Who-Lived", they will actually consider how in hell to fight Voldermort without you around to save their bloody asses once and for all. "_

**Neville states **_"Just relax and enjoy a few days without having to worry. No one can come here unless Jewel has given them the way to get here. All of us are safe here. Don't you think that you deserve a few days of peace and quiet before having to return to hell? Even the so called "Chosen One" needs a bloody break. I know Draco is the last person that person that you wish to hang around with for a few days, but lets face it. I think we all need a few days of normalcy before all hell breaks loose."_

**Harry sits there in shock, hearing Dracos words, then Neville siding with Draco. He shakes his head and is about to argue the fact that Malfoy is here, but then he realizes that the both of them are right. He looks to Malfoy and states **_" Okay Malfoy.. I agree. I can't believe I'm agreeing with you on what the wizarding world needs to do, but I am. As for you Neville, what you have stated is true. We need a few days to be kids and also heal up." _**as Harry nods to Draco with that last statement.**

**They hear laughter and a soft **_"shushing" _**sound before James and Justin come on in. The boys carrying wrapped gifts, as Tia is carry a cake which she sets on the table. Maria and Rav walk in, Maria carrying more drinks and Rav carrying plates, forks, a knife and napkins. Jewel comes in last and Harry looks at her, gulping. She is wearing a pair of black low rise fit jeans, and a black tank top that hugs her curves. She has on a lightweight black nylon jacket over that and her hair is up in a ponytail. She grins at everyone, winking at Harry before leaning down and kissing his cheek softly while whispering **_"Happy Birthday" _**to him. The boys start singing and everyone else joins in. Harry blows out the candles with help from the boys, then cuts the cake. Both boys jump on Harry and Neville, who promptly turn the tables and tickle them until Rav tries to hand out cake. The four of them settle down, and everyone has cake to eat.**

**After the cake is done, Harry starts to open up his gifts. From Neville he gets some candy from Zonkos and also a book on Dark Arts. From Nevilles grandmum he gets a wand holster that becomes invisable and no one can summon his wand while in it. From Jewel, he gets a thin silver chain. Harry looks at it blankly as Neville and Draco snicker. Jewel shoots them a look which shuts them up and explains **_"This is a charmed necklace. If you ever need to be where I am, or need help, just think my name and hold onto the necklace. It will bring you to me." _**She hands both Draco and Neville the same thing, then looks at them all.**_ "Its not to be used lightly, boys. Its a last course of action you can say. Its dark magic at its best, but I wouldn't tell anyone that. Many think that the Dark Arts are bad, but there is some good that can be found in it."_

**Jewel smiles as her two boys leave the room, bouncing around on a sugar high. She looks at her three houseelves, and her guests, contemplating on how to word what she wishes to say.**

**"Mrs. Longbottom will be coming over later on to check on you Draco.. and the rest of you. I do not know how long I will be. Tia, Rav, Maria.. the boys are to be in bed by 9pm the latest. If anyone else shows up, you elves use your magic. No killing, just maybe maiming or stunning will be good. I need to leave. Tia, if anything goes wrong, call Alastor and get everyone the hell out of here, got it? If I am not back by midnight... Head to Nevilles house. I do not want you all to be alone tonight." The house elves nod their head as Draco,Harry and Neville are stunned with what orders she gave the elves. Jewel looks to all of them, blows them a kiss and steps out the room, running downstairs and getting tackled by the boys. She whispers to them "Behave, bed by 9pm." The boys nod in agreement and Jewel heads out the door, everyone watching her as she leaves.**

**Okies, chappie done. I hope everyone likes it. I've had major writers block. Everything I wrote was crappy. I'm okay with this chapter. Please, Read and Review!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Nope nope nope. I still do not own the Harry Potter series. Shocking, huh?**

**Last chapter tidbit: "Tia, if anything goes wrong, call Alastor and get everyone the hell out of here, got it? If I am not back by midnight... Head to Nevilles house. I do not want you all to be alone tonight."**

**Chapter 15**

**Draco heads back to his room, leaving Harry and Neville alone. Draco opens up the boxes that are sitting on the couch in his room. He looks at the clothesin shock knowing that Jewel must have bought them for him. He sighs, knowing full well that he does not have the money to give to her for these.**

**Harry and Neville put away everything they bought. Harry finds the gifts he bought and puts them on the couch. Haeey looks at Neville as he flops on the bed. Draco comes racing back in the room and and shuts the door groaning. He walks over to the couch near Harrys bed and flops onto it. Both Harry and Neville look at him strangely, and Draco rolls his eyes.**

**  
**_"Damn twins. I swear, are all twins pranksters and like to scare the hell out of you?" _**says Draco to Neville and Harry.**

_"What did they do to you?" _**as Neville, as him and Harry laugh.**

**Draco grumbles softly and replies **_" Bloody kids. I went to put away the clothes Jewel got for me. I opened up the door to the closet and both kids screamed "BOO!" as they came flying out on me."_

**Neville sits on Harrys bed and laughs like hell. Harry is clutching his sides as he laughs and rolls around on the bed. Neville looks at Draco, getting an almost mental picture of the twins doing that (having been subjected to that many times before) and just shakes his head, his face red from laughing so hard.**

**Harry gasps for air, laughing and says to Draco **_" Damn Malfoy. You were scared by two four year old kids? That is so wrong. Here I was told that no one scares the big bad Malfoy ever."_

**Neville shakes his head and just laughs like crazy, holding onto his sides as he hears Harrys words. Harry wipes the tears that are falling from his eyes, wishing he was there to have seen the twins handywork. Finally Draco cracks a smile, then laughs. The boys have a nice laughing fit,before being able to calm down. Harry looks a t Neville, wanting to ask something but not sure if he should. He decides to ask away, thinking the worse that Neville will say is to go and ask Jewel. **_" Jewel mentioned her brother and grandmother. I'm surprised that they are not here helping her out. Why is that? Or are they just close by, and she had to cut off all contact with them when she went into hiding?" _

**Nevilles body stiffens up as his eyes narow, looking at Harry. Harry slides up closer to the headboard of his bed, his eyes wide having never seen him like this before. Both Harry and Draco shiver, hearing the coldness in Nevilles voice as he responds. **_"I do not believe that its any of your bloody business, Potter. Where they are.. is none of your concern. If she wishes to tell you, she will. But, its highly unlikely. I'm heading downstairs to check on the boys."_

**Neville stalks out the room, his anger evident at what he was asked and leaving Harry and Draco behind as he slams the door. They look at each other in horror and just sit there shellshocked. Harry cannot believe the way Neville reacted to what was asked, and never having heard him like that before. Darco sits there thinking to himself **_"Man, that Longbottom has some balls. I would have never know it." _** They are so spaced out trying to figure out what happened that neither of them hear the front door open, or the footsteps coming down the hallway towards the bedroom. They blink as the door opens up, and Mrs. Longbottom walks in. She says hi to Harry, and checks on Draco. Finding him okay, and figuring that two more days of him having potions should do the trick she tells the boys that there is food on the table downstairs. They walk downstairs, seeing Neville and the twins at the table. The twins are eating while Neville watches over them. Mrs. Longbottom feels the air get cold as they enter the room, and sees her grandson stiffen at the entrance of the two boys. Harry and Draco sit down at the table to eat as Mrs. Longbottom bids them all goodnight. The twins finish eating and drag Neville to the livingroom to watch television. Harry and Draco eat in silence, both contemplating on why Neville reacted the way he did upstairs. They finish up and head in the livingroom. Neville and the twins are laying on the floor, watching _"Scooby Doo and Zombie Island." _Both Draco and HArry settle on the couch and watch the movie with them.**

**The movie ends and Tia pops in the room, telling the twins that it is time for bed. Both boys try their best to get Tia to let them stay up longer, but it doesn't work. Neville stands up and grabs James, throwing him on his right shoulder then grabs Justin and carries him under his arm. Both kids squeal and squirm, giggling as they try to get away. Neville goes upstairs and drops James on his bed, telling him to get changed. Neville then throws Justin on his bed, watching him bounce a few times before getting changed. Neville heads back to his room and lays on the bed, reading from an old,dusty book. He memorizes the spells that are on teh page he left off on, and falls asleep.**

**Harry and Draco watch t.v.. The next thing they know, Neville is shaking them awake. Harry slowly wakes up, muttering something about catching the snitch while Draco states just 5 more minutes please. The both of them blink and look up at Neville sleepily, sitting up quickly when they notice the look of worry on Nevilles face. Neville states quietly **_"She hasn't returned. We need to go. Everything is all taken care of." _**Maria carries James in her arms as she heads to the door, Tia following behind her with Justin in her arms. Both are sleeping still, no one wanting to wake them up. Rav comes down with the trunks and Hedwig. Neville shrinks the trunks and tells Hedwig to meet up with them at Longbottom Manor. They all go outside and Hedwig takes off, while the rest of them apperate to Longbottom Manor. Mrs. Longbottom is waiting up for them when the enter the kitchen. Maria and Tia take the boys to their rooms to put them back to bed. Neville brings Harry and Draco to his room, where they find three twin beds set up. Draco looks at Neville and quietly asks **_"She'll be alright, won't she? I mean.. She has to be alright, for her kids sake.." _**Neville gives a slight small smile and states **_"She hopefully will be fine. She can take care of herself.. Lets head to bed." _**They climb into bed, each one knowing that they won't be sleeping, their minds on Jewel and pray that verything is going okay with her.**

**Number Four, Privit Drive**

**Jewel grimaces in pain as she dondges a hex, her eyes looking for Kingsley. She throws a hex over her shoulder in the general direction of where she thinks the person that shot the hex at her is. She hears a yell, then a thud letting her know the spell found its target. She runs and throws herself behind the couch, seeing a flash of green light. Jewel shudders and wipes the sweat from her brow as the couch blows apart. She runs into the kitchen, finding Kingsley on the floor. She kneels down and finds a pulse on him. She hears footsteps behind her as Kingsley starts to stir. She pulls him into a sitting position, an arm wrapped around him. She turns as a blue black flame erupts out of her wand, hitting the Death Eater square in the chest. They hear his screams as Jewel hauls Kingsley up and they exit the house through the back door. They nod to each other and get ready to apperate, as Jewel gasps, her eyes going wide. Kingsley catches her as she falls, her eyes closing as blood trickles out of her mouth. Kingsley apperates them away, holding Jewel in his arms and praying that all the blood that is on her is not her own...**


	17. Chapter 16

**_Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters that you recognize. I own the ones I make up, and thats it._**

**_Last chapter tidbit: _They nod to each other and get ready to apperate, as Jewel gasps, her eyes going wide. Kingsley catches her as she falls, her eyes closing as blood trickles out of her mouth. Kingsley apperates them away, holding Jewel in his arms and praying that all the blood that is on her is not her own...**

**Chapter 16**

**Neville wakes up with a start, sitting up in bed as he looks around the room in confusion. He lets out a soft groan, holding onto his head feeling like he is drunk but knowing he is not as he sees the faint rays of the sun coming up. He rubs his eyes, knowing this feeling is from not sleeping much as his eyes wander over to the two other beds in the room. He sees the two occupants slowly begining to stir as Neville gets out of bed silently. He puts on some clean clothes then heads out of the room to find out if his Gram has heard anything.**

**Draco and Harry bolt up in bed after Neville leaves. They quickly and quietly get dressed and go into the hallway. The silently go downstairs, not wanting to wake up the twins that they hope are still sleeping. They head to the kitchen and they hear voices coming from there. The voices are raised, as if there is an arguement going on. They recognize the voices that are speaking and they walk into the room. All talking stops as the occupates look at the two that just entered. They settle down at the table, grabbing a cup of tea as both Draco and Harry notice that Neville looks noticably upset and shaken, as does Mrs. Longbottom. Harry looks around, his gaze settling on Alastor. Before Harry asks the question that is on his mind, Draco speaks up and beats him to it. **_"Where in bloody hell is Jewel?" _**Moody looks at Draco, then Harry. As he begins to talk the Dursleys stand just outside the door, listening in unbeknowst to all but Moody.**

_"There was a fight. Non of the Aurors on duty could get into the house after Jewel and Kingsley went in. The Death Eaters put up spells and wards to keep the rest of us out. We don't know what went on inside. All we could see was spells being cast and screams being heard as the spells hit their targets. By the time that we got the wards and spells down, Kingsley and Jewel were gone." _

**Moody looks at Tonks, her face miserable before he says in a harsh, loud voice **_"Come on in Dursleys. No use in hiding. I can see you."_

**The Dursleys come in, Petunia looking at Harry, her face white with shock at what they overheard. Dudley goes over to the table and sits down, just grabbing something to drink and not saying a word, although the whole room could tell by the look on his face that he was upset about what was said. Vernon looks on coldly, looking to his nephew and seeing the stunned look on his face at the news that was just given. Before anyone can say anything, Neville speaks up.**

_"What in bloody hell do you mean that they were gone when you were able to get in there? How in hell can that be? No one can apperate in or out of that house, plus its not on the Floo network. Either someone opened up an illegal Floo or your people didn't do their damn job right. They allowed the Death Eaters to go unnoticed and set up all these things, then perhaps apperated outside of the house right under YOUR fucking noses. I knew this was a bad thing to do. Now, because of your damn incompetance, two little boys will be growing up with out their mom. Its not enough that you people fucked up with Harry all these years..." _

**Harry lays a hand on Nevilles arm as he stops talking. His voice which was cold and harsh in the begining, is barely above a whisper by the time he stops to compose himself. Harry squeezes his arm, to let Neville know he feels the same way as he watches the tears fall from Nevilles eyes. Moody looks at Neville, before speaking harshly to all of them.**

_"Jewel knew the risks, but decided to do it anyways. Besides, she cose to do this because of her children. She is probably dead, or close to dead considering the amount of blood found in the kitchen and no body near by. You best pray that she is dead, for if she is not... Voldermort will have fun with her, then the Death Eaters. They will keep her barely hanging on to life to get the info as to where you are, then they will kill her. You boys need to grow up, for this is war and we are losing. Our life is in the hands of an incompetent 17 year old who wouldn't have lasted without Hermione or Ron..."_** The whole group looks at Moody in shock before they hear him hit the floor. Vernon is purple and standing over Alastor, hissing softly **_"Don't you ever say that again about Jewel, or Harry. Everyone needs someone to rely on, and even though we treated him like crap and thought he was a freak, we know that what you have said is wrong. Now, apologize or else."_

**The next thing they know, Alastor gets up and fires off a stunner at Vernon. Vernon falls to the floor as Mrs. Longbottom stuns Alastor, then Neville conjours up ropes out of thin air. Harry is looking at his Uncle in complete and utter shock, never having had his Uncle stand up for or hearing him admit that he was wrong before. Vernon gets up and rubs his head while Tonks opens up the door and Mrs. Longbottom levitates Alastors ass outside. Vernon looks around wairly, remembering where he is and what can be done to him and his family. His voice is hoarse as he speaks.**

_"I'm sorry about that. Actually, no I am not sorry. He had no right speaking like that about Jewel or my nephew. She took the risks yes... but I'm believing she was under the impression that she would have had other help outside of Kingsley. If I am wrong, I'm sorry for interfearing and we will leave right away."_

**Harry looks at his Uncle, impressed and shocked to all hell. He feels angry that it took this to get his Uncle, Aunt and Dudley to understand what is going on and how wrong it was to treat him that way. Before he can say anything to Vernon about it, Tonks speaks up, her voice cracking as she talks through the tears.**

_"We tried everything to get in. When we finally did we found five Death Eaters down, three were dead. The Ministry is questioning them right now. We were already questioned, which is why we came straight here to tell you instead of letting you find out through a Floo call or by owl."_

**Neville nods as he places his faces in his hands, sobbing quietly. Harry and Draco look on helpless, not knowing what to do. Mrs. Longbottom walks over and wraps her arms around him, holding him tight. The rest watch silently, Tonks crying as Remus holds her. They hear a tapping on the window and see an owl with a paper attached to its leg. Draco gets up, his eyes blurry from the tears that have eyt to fall and takes the paper, putting the money into a pouch. He walks back to the table, unrolls it and they all look at the headline.**

_Death Eater attack at The Boy-who-lived home_

_We uncovered that last night Death Eaters attacked number 4 Privit Drive. Harry Potter, nor the Dursleys who have been caring for him were found at the home. What was found, was 3 dead Death Eaters and 2 that were barely living. It seems that no one could get into the home of the Dursleys, for the wards had been changed and also there were spells to keep Aurors out. There was blood in Harrys room, and also a bunch in the kitchen. The Ministry is neither conferming or denying that this took place, and that Harry Potter is dead. If Harry is not dead, along with his Muggle relatives that means that Lord Voldermort has them._

_"Oh my god. What is going to happen now?" _**asks Harry. No one answers, for they do not know.**

**Elsewhere.**

**Jewel stirs slightly, letting out a soft moan of pain. Kingsley jumps up and races over to her, seeing that her eyes are still closed. He places a hand on her arm and she jumps up, trying to open her eyes as Kingsley speaks softly to her. He helps her drink a glass of water before giving her a pain potion. He then gives her a bone regrowing potion and a sleep potion before checking on her wounds. He sighs seeing they are still bleeding and prays that she stablizes soon so they can leave here. He hears the soft ceak from the old wooden door behind him and turns, his wand out. He comes face to face with two Death Eaters and knows that they are now trapped. Kingsley blinks as the first Death Eater goes down. Kingsley goes to fire off a hex, but before he can his wand is taken away. The Death Eater hands Kingsley a bag and nods to Jewel before finally speaking.**

_"You need to get out of here. There are others looking around here. Do not goto Hogwarts, St. Mungos or the Ministry for there are Death Eaters looking at those places for you. Find some place safe for the two of you. There is enough potions in there for a few days for her."_** He grabs the Death Eater that is on the floor, turns and apperates out, leaving Kingsley shell shocked that Severus Snape didn't kill either of them. Kingsley shakes his head, thinking that he might just retire after all this is said and done. He grabs Jewel, and apperates away so they do not get caught by the Death Eaters that are looking for them**


	18. Chapter 17

**_I know its been awhile. Unfortunately with my collarbone breaking, finals, work and kids its been a horror show. I hope you all can forgive me!_**

**_I'm not J.K. Rowling, okay?_**

Recap: _Death Eater attack at The Boy-who-lived home_

_We uncovered that last night Death Eaters attacked number 4 Privit Drive. Harry Potter, nor the Dursleys who have been caring for him were found at the home. What was found, was 3 dead Death Eaters and 2 that were barely living. It seems that no one could get into the home of the Dursleys, for the wards had been changed and also there were spells to keep Aurors out. There was blood in Harrys room, and also a bunch in the kitchen. The Ministry is neither conferming or denying that this took place, and that Harry Potter is dead. If Harry is not dead, along with his Muggle relatives that means that Lord Voldermort has them._

_"Oh my god. What is going to happen now?" _**asks Harry. No one answers, for they do not know.**

_

* * *

_

Chapter 17

**Harry sits, looking absolutely horrified, knowing that everyone thinks he is dead, or worse, with Voldermort. He slumps into the chair dejectedly, not knowing what to do. Draco watches the emotions flicker across Harrys face, knowing how he feels right right. Remus walks over to Harry and wraps his arms tight around his thin shoulders. Harry fights the tears that are threatening to fall and stiffens in Remus' arms as Neville leaves the room. Draco gets up, and follows Neville as Harry shrugs out of Remus' embrace and follows them. **

**Neville goes up the stairs and down the hallway into the room that is Jewels.He sits on the bed, staring at the picture on the table next to the bed. Draco walks in with Harry following slowly behind him and they sit down on the bed next to Neville. Both boys stare at the picture, seeing Jewel,Neville Luna and the Weasley twins with Jewels boys at a muggle park.**

**_"I promised Jewel if anything ever happened to her, I'd take the boys and raise them. I never thought that I would have to do it. I mean, I thought that she would be around forever.."_ says Neville, looking at the picture sadly.**

**_"We have to think positive. If Voldermorts followers had killed them, they would have left the bodies. So, they are alive. Question is.. with Voldermort? Or were they able to get out of there on their own?" _says Draco, his eyes trained on the photograph.**

**Neville nods the says in a sad voice, _"You asked about her grandmother and brother..." _He looks at them, his face filled with hatred as he continues to speak. _"They are dead. Jewel killed them. She had no choice. It was either them dying, or her and her children... If you have anymore questions, I think you had best ask Jewel if she is found. I can't say anything else."_**

**Harry and Draco nod, looking horrified at the thought of Jewel having to kill her own family. Draco sits there silently and then blurts out _"He was a Death Eater, wasn't he? Her brother. Thats why she had to kill him. Voldermorts orders.. I remember my father saying something about an American family that had long ties with Voldermort and had to show him that they still supported him.."_ Draco trails off, his face horrified as he finally puts two and two together. Harry sits there in shock, shaking his head as Neville nods his head letting Draco know that he is right. All three jump as the door opens up. James and Justin comes running into the room, looking confused at seeing the 3 boys on their mums bed. James and Justin sit on the bed, next to Neville and look up at him.**

**_"Where's mum?" _asks Justin, his small face solome as he awaits the answer. **

**Neville looks at the boys, seeing James is already crying and fights back his own tears. He trys to figure out how to explain what needs to be said so that both boys can understand it.**

**_"You both know that your mum had something to do last night, right?"_ Both boys nod their head as Neville continues on. _"Well, something went wrong and your mum can't come home right now. Hopefully once everything has been taken care of she will be able to come home." _Both boys nod, as James cry silently. _"You both will be staying here with us until your mum comes home. I told your mum I would look after you, Harry and Draco, okay?" _The boys nod again, then look at the three older boys. Justin grabs his brothers hand and stands up getting ready to leave. He states matter of factly to them _" Mum is not dead. We'd know it. James knows she is hurt tho. He saw it in a dream. There is a guy with her. He can't wake her up and another guy gave him potions to help mummy heal, right James?" _James nods his head as they leave the room, leaving the 3 boys sitting there in shock. Draco turns to Neville and asks him _"Is James a Seer?" _Neville shrugs his shoulders and says softly_," I don't know.Maybe he is. I do know from time to time James tells us things and they do happen. So does that make him a Seer?" _Neither of them have an answer to that, and they leave the room.**

**Two days go by and nothing is heard. Remus and Tonks come over every day, letting them know what is going on. Everyone is searching for Kingsley since he is an Aura. The boys notice that James is becoming more and more distant, as Justin never leaves his side. The adults look on helplessly, not being able to reach James at all. Harry grabs Neville and Draco, who is fully healed by now and goes outside in the back. Harry looks at them both, then starts to speak.**

_**"I think tonight we need to find Jewel and Kingsley. We need to bring them back here. We need to get back to Jewels house, to get our stuff. Think your grandmother will allow us to do that Neville, or should we just sneak off?"**_

**Neville contemplates for a few moments, then sighs _"Gram would have someone go with us. But... If we go right now, get our stuff and return, we could leave tonight by sneaking out. That way there we make only one trip tonight, not two."_**

**Draco smiles and states _"I like that idea. They won't think anything is up if we go today. We can tell them that we are bored and want to get our brooms and stuff like that. I think it would work."_**

**Harry nods, and they decide to ask Mrs. Longbottom if they can go. They then decide that they will leave at midnight, hoping everyone will be asleep. They also decide that they will grab a few things of the boys, that way there it will keep the boy occupied for a while. Then Harry states, _"Where do you think we should start looking for her?" _Draco slaps him upaside the head and rolls his eyes at him before speaking _"Damn Potter. I thought you were smart. Now I see that Granger was really the one making plans. Remember the necklace?? She said all we had to do was hold onto it and think of her. It would take us to her."_**

**Harry blinks, having forgotten about that. He nods and rubs his head, grinning at Draco before speaking_ "Ya know, if you had done that while we were at school I would have hexed your ass into the next century. Just becareful tho. Old habits die hard." _Draco laughs softly, and none of the boys notice the adults watching them from the window. James and Justin come over to them and they take them instead. All the boys pester Mrs. Longbottom to goto Jewels house, to get stuff for the twins and themselves. Finally she agrees, and she allows Tia to take them to the house. James takes the 3 boys aside and speaks to them softly, his eyes full of worry and confusion. _"Mum is awake now, but confused. She is scared. There are three guys with her. Mummy knows only two of them tho..." _Neville hugs James tight and whispers to him, _"Don't worry. Hopefully Mummy will be back really soon." _James nods and goes to Justin as they sit on the couch. Tia and the boys go outside, and apperate to Jewels house. Tia goes in first and screams. The boys rush in, and Harry goes white. Neville and Draco look stunned. Sitting in the livingroom is Sirius and Snape, bound by Tias magic. Snape is glaring at the house elf, telling her to release him. They hear footsteps, and see Kingsley and Jewel coming down the stairs. Kingsley looks at them all in shock, as Tia launches herself at her Mistress. They see Jewel wince, but hugs Tia tight, as Tia sobs against her. Jewel whispers something to Tia, and Tia nods, releasing both Sirius and Snape from her magic. Snape gets up and looks at Harry before speaking to all of them.**

**_" I saved Sirius from the veil. I had no choice but to kill Dumbledore. If I didn't, both Draco and I would have been killed. Dumbledore knew about it, the fact that he would lose the two of us. I didn't want to kill him. I'm the one who told Jewel about the Death Eaters coming to get you. That is the reason why she got you a day early. I still do not understand why in the world everyone thinks you are the Savior, but perhaps with Jewels help you will become a decent wizard. You certainly have the Defense down."_ Harrys body shakes as Jewel walks over to him and wraps an arm around him, his eyes on Sirius as he whispers _"No.. you are dead. I saw you fall through the curtain. You are an imposter. The real Sirius would have come to me after being saved, not a year afterwards." _Harry clings to Jewel for support, not wanting to believe anything that gets said. Sirius sighs and looks to Snape for help on this. _"I would have, if I wasn't in such rough shape. It took Snape 4 months to get me out. Let me tell you, its not a nice thing they do to you when you fall through the veil and you are alive still. I was all but dead. It took all of Snapes know how to get me back to where I am. He couldn't tell you in case I did die. I didn't wake up until 4 months afterwards. Snape had been caring for me and keeping me hidden from Voldermort, along with spying for the Order." _Harry shakes his head, not wanting to believe it. He then looks at Sirius, and states _"If that is true, then what was the first thing you said to me when I found out that Pettigrew was responible for my parents death?" _Sirius looks at Harry and nods before looking at the floor _" I asked if you wanted to come and live with me, while we were in the tunnel going to the Whomping Willow. I kept scraping Snapes head on purpose, while Remus and Ron had Pettigrew tied to them."_ Harry shakes, knowing only Sirius would know that. He shakes his head, not knowing what to do. Jewel strokes his hair as the rest look on, not knowing what to do. Harry clings to her tightly, forgetting that she might be hurt as his muffled voice is heard _"Why didn't you contact me? I mean gods.. I thought you were dead. You could have at least contacted me!" _Snape sighs and says, _"He couldn't. My mail was being monitered by the Dark Lord. If Sirius or I wrote.. "Hey, I am alive kiddo.." The Dark Lord would have KNOWN I was a traitor to him, and then the both of us would be dead instead of talking to you right now. I know this is a shock. I hadn't planned on you finding out this way but I had no choice. The Dark Lord is furious, and I knew that Sirius could no longer stay where he was."_**

**Harry nods into Jewels shoulder, the tears falling from his eyes as he looks at his godfather. Jewel whispers in his ear and then he races over to Sirius, hugging him tight. Jewel turns to Neville and Draco, hugging them both. Neville all but knocks her over, relieved to see that she is alive. Snape looks on, watching his godson and giving a rare smile, happy that Draco is finally happy and away from the Dark Lord. He clears his throat before he says in a dry, sarcastic voice _"As much as I'd like to stay, I need to get going. The Dark Lord knows that there is a traitor in his mists.. But he does not know whom. He is blaming Marchello for Draco being able to get out of his cell. Jewel, I'll contact you if I have any information to pass along. Just take it easy for a few days,Jewel. You are still not 100 and I was hoping that this reunion would be held off a couple of days. But knowing Potter, he probably was coming here to collect things to go off and rescue you and Kingsley tonight." _Harry,Draco and Neville turn beet red, muttering about that not being true. Snape leaves the house and apperates away, leaving them alone. Kingsley looks at Jewel and she nods, giving a soft sigh before Kingsley speaks. _"I believe its time to get back to your home, Neville. Its going to be a long day and night I believe, having to explain what has gone on."_ The boys nod and get ready to leave, going to grab their stuff and the twins before coming back down. They step out of the house, Harry blinking seeing Kingsleys arm wrapped around Jewel. Tia Apperates Draco and Neville to Longbottom Manor, as Kingsley Apperates Jewel there. Harry Apperates Sirius to Longbottom Manor. They look at the house, knowing that it will be in chaos when they go in. The door opens up and the twins come out, launching themselves at their mother. They hear her gasp in pain as Remus walks out and goes pale, seeing Sirius. They hear him mutter _"No way"_ before he passes out. The rest come flying out, shock written on their faces.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Nope, still I am not J.K. Rowling. **

**_Last chapter recap :_ Tia Apperates Draco and Neville to Longbottom Manor, as Kingsley Apperates Jewel there. Harry Apperates Sirius to Longbottom Manor. They look at the house, knowing that it will be in chaos when they go in. The door opens up and the twins come out, launching themselves at their mother. They hear her gasp in pain as Remus walks out and goes pale, seeing Sirius. They hear him mutter _"No way"_ before he passes out. The rest come flying out, shock written on their faces.**

**Chapter 18**

**Tonks stands in the doorway, shock clearly written on her face. The Durlseys have no clue as to why everyone is shocked. They watch on, curiously, unknowing what to do. Harry and the rest walk forward as Mrs. Longbottom leviates Remus and brings him into the livingroom. Harry sits inbetween Jewel and Sirius, not realizing he does. Tonks sees this and is amused slightly, wondering what is going on in Harrys head. Kingsley enerviates Remus as the twins settle on Jewels lap. Jewel smothers a soft yawn as the her boys look up at her pale face, their eyes wide as they give her a bunch of hugs and kisses, much to the amusement of everyone watching. The house elves bring in platters of sandwiches and tea, as Maria and Rav hug their Mistress tight. Jewel whispers softly in their ear and both nod their head and disappear with a loud crack. Kingsley and Sirius eat almost an entire platter of sandwiches by themselves, while Jewel eats one. The boys look at Sirius and then to Jewel, their heads tilted slightly to the side as they whisper to each other. James slides onto Harrys lap and gives him a hug before poking Sirius as he grins. Sirius jumps, then pokes James back before reaching over and poking Justin. They both squirm then giggle as they look at each other. **

**Jewel says in a hoarse voice to the boys and Sirius _" Justin, James.. This is your cousin Sirius. Sirius, these are my boys. Sirius help Kingsley and I when we went away for a little bit"_**

**The boys nod their head and grin as Jewel has a feeling that the two of them are forming a plan in their head to welcome their new cousin into the family. She gives a faint smile, looking at her boys watching Sirius. Kingsley looks to Jewel, and Jewel shakes her head slightly side to side. She looks at the boys and Kingsley nods his head slightly. Jewel whispers in both boys ears and they start to protest, screaming that they want to stay with her. Tia comes to the rescue, showing the boys the toy brooms that Harry,Neville and Draco brought back to the house. Both boys jump off her lap in a hurry, not noticing the grimace or the soft gasp of pain from her. Sirius and Harry hear it, as Sirius nudges Kingsley who rummages around the backpack and takes out a vial. He gets up and walks over to Jewel, handing her a potion vial. She grabs it and drinks it down quickley as Kingsley settles back into his chair. Neville and Draco look up at her worriedly, and she gives them a small smile. Tia comes back and says in her squeaky voice _"Mistress, boys are outside playing. Tia will keep them occupied as long as she can." _before leaving the room once again. Jewel nods and Kingsley starts to speak.**

_**"When we entered the house, everything was fine. Jewel and I went our seperate ways, Jewel going upstairs and myself going into the kitchen. We had decided that we'd attack on both levels. Not long afterwards, all hell broke loose. Its was like they came out of no where. All of a sudden we were being attacked. I was dodging hexs left and right in the kitchen. It seemed like hours had gone by fighting, but it had only been 30 or 40 minutes. I was stunned from behind and when I woke up, there was a Death Eater in my face, asking me where Harry was. I could hear Jewel fighting in another room and I didn't have my wand. I told the Death Eater that I didn't know where Harry was, that we were here to get him. The Death Eater said that I had now outlive my usefullness. I grabbed a vase that was on the floor and then hit him over the head with it before he could kill me. I heard Jewel scream, and as I went to check on her, the whole world went black. The next thing I knew, Jewel was waking me up and we went outside. We went to apperate, but a Death Eater shot a spell at Jewel, and she started to collapse. I caught her and apperated away to what I thought was a safe place. I tened to Jewels injuries and the next thing I know, two Death Eaters come flying into the room. The first one tried to hex us, but the second one hexed him first. It was Snape. He handed me a bag with potions for Jewel. He had been at the house and saw the fighting, so he knew what potions she needed. He told me to stay away from Hogwarts grounds, the Ministry and also St. Mungos for Voldermort was looking for the two of us. He then left and took the other Death Eater with him. I picked up Jewel and then grabbed the bag.. I went to apperate and then I found myself in a strange house that I didn't know. I came face to face with Sirius, who looked as shocked to all hell seeing me there. I was confused until Sirius told me that Snape had told him that he would have company soon. The bag was a portkey, and Snape sent us somewhere safe. I put Jewel on the couch and spoke with Sirius until Snape arrived. I confronted Snape, and he told us that we were in a safe place, that Voldermort didn't even know about this place. Snape helped heal Jewel enough so that she could get us back to her place. We arrived late last night. We were discussing when to go to Longbottom Manor, for Jewel is not well. You three and Tia just happened to make us come sooner than later, like we wanted to."**_

**The boys look down at the floor, a dark flush upon their face. Jewel gives the three a small smile before sipping on her drink. She then states in a hoarse voice _"It was a trap. They must have used disillusion charm. It was like fighting an invisiable oppent for a while. All of a sudden, the charm started to wear off and it was a fair fight. I was asked where Harry was and I told them I didn't have a bloody clue. I stunned the idiot that asked the question, and started down the steps to get to Kingsley. The next thing I knew, I was hit with some hex that sent me flying through the railing and into the living room. I managed to hide behind the couch and that blew up, since it was hit with the killing curse. I fired off a spell and hit the one that sent the killing curse at me and grabbed Kingsley. We went outside and I felt something white hot on my back. I remember falling forward then nothing but darkness. The next thing I rmember is waking up and seeing this hairy faced guy watching me. I paniced and sent him into the wall before he could shout that I was awake. Snape and Kingsley came running into the room, Sirius was upagainst the wall and I was trying like heck to get out of the room. It seems the three of them were taking turns watching over me and they had not expected me to wake up that quick. The next day we all went back to my house.. and the rest you know."_**

**Jewel tilts her head back as her eyes close, as if the little bit of speaking had taken a great toll on her. All eyes are on her and Harry cannot help but wonder what would have happened if Snape had not been there to help. Draco looks like he wants to ask a question but stops as Jewel starts to cough violently. She holds onto her side and grimaces in pain as Sirius goes over to her with a potion. They all watch her in fear, seeing blood trickling out of the corner of her mouth. Sirius scopps her up off the couch gently and she lays her head on his shoulder. Harry atches what is going on and feels something funny in his chest, seeing how hurt Jewel is. Neville gets up and tells Sirius to follow him as he leads the way to Jewels room. Sirius lays her down gently on the bed and conjuers up a blanket, then wraps her up with it. Then head down the stairs just in time to hear Petunia ask Kingsley if Jewel will be okay. Kingsley sighs and states _"In a few days time she should be. She was hurt badly, and having to apperate away from the house did more damage than I realized. That is why Snape made the bag a portkey, for its less stress on the body. She is lucky that she is not dead. I don't know many people who could take a few bouts of the Cruttious Curses and being sliced with an unknown hex a few times. Not only breaking a few limbs in the process when she was thrown across the room didn't help, I would think." _Harry feels the rage build as he hears what Jewel went through and gets up from the couch quick. Remus goes to grab him but Harry runs out the door and heads to the tree. Both Draco and Neville look sick at hearing what Jewel went through, as do the rest. Neville and Draco follow Harry out the door and goto him. They sit down next to Harry as he cries and vows to get revenge for Jewel.**


End file.
